El Guardián 2: El Círculo infernal
by Drakeron
Summary: ¿Creían que esto se había acabado?, ¿que esta historia tenia un final feliz? Pues recién entramos en la mejor parte de la historia. Disfruten de esta segunda parte del héroe que vieron nacer y crecer. Kim ya sabe el secreto de Ron, aún así hay problemas
1. Prólogo

Creían que esto se había acabado, que esta historia tenia un final feliz… Estaba equivocado, esto no se acaba aún… Pues recién entramos en la mejor parte de la historia y si todo sale bien será una historia aún más larga que el anterior tal vez el doble. Disfruten de esta segunda parte del héroe que vieron nacer y crecer… nuevos enemigos y el regreso de otros… Traición.. Kim ya sabe el secreto de Ron pero aún así hay problemas de pareja que darán lugar a un conflicto mucho más peligroso que los villanos… pero no quiero adelantar nada más de lo debido para no pecar de prometer y no cumplir.

**El Guardián 2: El Círculo infernal**

**Prólogo**

Lowercraft, ciudad enorme e imponente, parecía dormida y tranquila a pesar de la luz que irradiaba la ciudad misma. Pero no todo es paz en esa ciudad. En el interior de la ciudad, un hombre caía entre los botes de basura. Su rostro cubierto de sangre no le permitía ver con claridad. Trató de incorporarse pero recibió un golpe en el rostro, haciéndolo de caer de nuevo. Los agresores eran dos pero sólo uno continuaba golpeaba al inocente que solamente se había negado a pagar su "protección2. El golpeador tenía en ambas manos nudillos de bronce, que con cada golpe desgastaban más a la victima. El golpeador y el observador eran completamente distintos: el primero era alto y musculoso, su compañero era bajito y escuálido.

En Lowercraft existía un solo dueño de todo, un mafioso que se hacia llamar Gran Pappi Brotherson o Respetable Señor Brotherson cómo lo llamaban sus matones. Este sujeto era el dueño del contrabando de drogas, armas y de cualquier tipo de negocio ilícito como lo casinos clandestinos, burdeles, etc. A su vez cualquiera que pusiera un negocio en las cercanías de su terreno debía pagarle "protección", un impuesto con el que se le rendía fidelidad al Sr. Brotherson. Aquel que no lo hacia desaparecía del mapa y nadie se preocuparía por buscarlo, se sabia que no sería encontrado. El jefe mafioso tenía socios y "amigos" dentro de la policía lo que le permitía cierta libertad para hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

-Le debes dinero al señor Brotherson, ya te lo advertimos pero parece que no entiendes…- decía el maleante que observaba a tortura - así que te daremos una pequeña lección para enderezarte. No lo crees Dimitri…

-Por supuesto, como tu digas Russell… - El enorme sujeto tomo de nuevo a su victima e iba a golpearla… Cuando una voz se escuchó en el callejón. Ambos maleantes voltearon a ver. Una figura se encontraba en la boca del callejón. El sujeto tenía una chaqueta azul y un cabello rubio y enmarañado hasta la altura cuello.

-¿¡Qué es eso! Tan raro Hip!…- El sujeto avanzaba tambaleando, con una pequeña botella en la mano. - Es un raro y…lindo animal…Hipe!,- su voz sonaba ronca, se llevó la botella a los labios, bebió de su contenido aunque su boca chorreaba de la gran cantidad que pretendía beber.

-Es sólo un vago, Russell. – Decía el hombre con una leve sonrisa – ¿por qué no te deshaces de él? No necesitamos de más testigos. Yo termino con este…

-OK. Muy bien amigo se terminó la función de karaoke… ¡Lárgate! – El maleante intentó tomar al vago por la chaqueta pero este se desvió a un costado pues perdía el equilibrio. – Vamos quédate quieto. – lo tomó por el cuello de su chaqueta como agarrando un trasto viejo, la botella cayó de su mano – Te tengo… Idiota

-Te equivocas yo te tengo – Como si su sobriedad hubiera vuelto de golpe, con velocidad tomó el brazo de su captor y lo torció mientras que con su otra mano lo golpeaba con su puño en pleno rostro dejándolo noqueado. El otro sujeto soltó a su pobre victima, dejándola caer estrepitosamente. Corrió a embestir al falso ebrio, pero este lo recibió con una patada dirigida a su mentón. El hombre perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Segundos después se levantó y atacó con sus nudillos de bronce el rostro del héroe. Éste ni se inmutó, simplemente detuvo el ataque con una sola mano. El maleante vio una mirada que le erizó la piel… Nuestro héroe presionó sobre el puño del contrincante haciendo que este se arrodillara por el dolor. Con su mano libre golpeó su rostro con tal fuerza que lo dejo inconsciente.

Entre más grandes más duro caen, ¿no lo crees Rufus?– Un pequeño roedor asomo su cabeza desde el pantalón del Guardián. "Claro" contestó el ratopín.

Luego de esto nuestro héroe corrió para auxiliar al desamparado hombre, quién yacía inconsciente sobre el suelo. Revisó el cuerpo del sujeto revisando el grado de gravedad de las heridas. Eran heridas profundas pero con cuestión de tiempo y los cuidados adecuados se recuperaría…

Minutos después, la ambulancia llegaba y encontró a dos hombres atados entre si e inconscientes y otro sujeto a pocos metros cubierto con una chaqueta azul y con la cabeza y rostro llenos de vendas.

Ya lejos del callejón, el Guardián recorría con prisa las calles de Lowercraft.

-Sabes Rufus hace un año que hago esto y cada vez es más fácil, creo que puedo hacer lo que sea… - El rostro de héroe cambió por un instante. Viró a la derecha – Rayos ¿En qué estaba pensando, cómo me lo pude olvidar? Kim me va a asesinar… Que idiota eres Ron imparable te haz olvidado de tu aniversario de novios con Kim…

Mientras tanto en una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, un enorme y obeso sujeto se encontraba sentado en su escritorio. Frente a él un hombre de rostro lleno de cicatrices tartamudeaba tratando de darle una excusa.

-Mi-mire señor Brotherson… no-no es nuestra culpa… todo estaba bien planeado y la tra-transacción casi co-concluida cuando ese tipo… El Guardián nos atacó y echó toda por la bo-borda. Se lo juro… esto no volverá a ocurrir. No le fallaré… - El rostro de Gran Pappi Brotherson parecía frío como una roca

-No te preocupes de eso estoy seguro – Acto seguido chasqueó sus dedos y dos hombres tomaron al sujeto de los brazos y lo arrastraron a la salida. Ya solo en su despacho Brotherson revisó una carpeta. Allí había fotos borrosas.

-¿Quién o qué eres Guardián? Te metes en mis asuntos... Pasaste a ser un dolor de cabeza para mí y mi bolsillo. De ahora en más me encargaré de destrozarte la existencia pero primero haremos un juego. Un juego mortal en el que te haré sufrir hasta que abandones este jueguito del héroe y ¿Por qué no? Trabajar para mí…

Concluirá…


	2. Dime quién eres

**El Guardián 2: El Círculo infernal**

**Capitulo 1: Dime quién eres**

Mi nombre es Ronald Imparable, ustedes me pueden decir Ron. Tengo 20 años y una vida prácticamente normal en la universidad, salvando al mundo de lunáticos robots asesinos, etc. una vida muy normal. Soy el mejor corredor de Lowercraft pero últimamente estoy en la banca pues no voy muy seguido a las prácticas o me duermo durante ellas… Mi mejor amigo es un ratopín rasurado y no lo confundan con una rata es denigrante. Él se llama Rufus.

Tengo novia, una muy sexy e inteligente es Kim Possible, Kimmie para los cuates. Es una famosa heroína que viaja todo el tiempo ayudando a la gente si tiene problemas, ella puede hacerlo todo sin despeinarse… Y bueno yo no me quedo atrás… Pocos saben que soy un maestro del Kung Fu del Mono y un héroe en Japón. Y qué además soy un superhéroe local de Lowercraft. Un justiciero, un vigilante, un tipo que se viste raro y salva al mundo… Pero yo no usaré los calzones sobre mis pantalones…

Como ya dije soy un superhéroe desde hace un año y protejo a Lowercraft de cualquier amenaza exterior o interior. Lucho con criminales todo el tiempo sin ningún rasguño, soy capaz de levantar tres veces mi propio cuerpo, soy casi tan rápido como un rayo y puedo resistir lo que menos una cosa… Lo terrible de esto es que no puedo zafarme. Hice molestar a Kim por olvidar nuestro aniversario… y ahora pago las consecuencias… Ir de compras con Kim y Monique.

-Por favor no podemos volver a casa, creo que si regresamos ahora nos alcanzará para uno o dos caramelos con suerte Decía el joven rubio repleto de bolsas en ambos lados.

-Ron tiene razón vamos Monique mañana volveremos… y tal vez veamos una película – decía Evan, el apuesto novio de Monique, que sudaba por el cansancio de la caminata y que también estaba repleto de bolsas.

-Ay, los hombres son tan caballerosos – suspiraba la pelirroja – No sólo son olvidadizos sino que también son flojos…

-Kim ya te dije lo siento y te compre un ramo de rosas…

-Era una sola flor, estaba marchita y se la robaste a la vecina cuando volvías de… la practica – Kim conocía el secreto de Ron y por eso lo perdonaba. Pero comenzaba a fastidiarle que no salieran a solas como antes si salían fuera era con Monique y su noviecito. Kim empezaba a extrañarse de Evan… No tenía trabajo, ni se conocía su familia pero tenia dinero para pagar sus estudios y un auto muy costoso. Era un joven bueno pero raro…

-Bueno está bien tú ganas – Dijo Monique la morena amiga de nuestros héroes - Por hoy es suficiente. Por qué no dejamos a los tortolitos para que arreglen sus problemas.

-Muy bien Monique – dijo Evan – Suerte amigo. La necesitaras…

-Muy gracioso Evan, - La cara de Ron hacia una mueca terrible. Kim estaba apunto de reprenderlo de nuevo que podía ser peor. Cuando Kim estaba por comenzar a hablar el Kimicomunicador sonó. "Salvado por la campana" el joven suspiró.

-¿Qué hay Wade? – dijo la pelirroja sin dejar de mirar de reojo a su novio, diciéndole con la mirada que esto no había acabado.

-Tienes una llamada de Katherine…- dijo Wade con fastidio – quiere otro ensayo en media hora.

"Katherine Connors, la lider del equipo de porristas de Lowercraft. Hija del dueño de una empresa multinacional de tecnología, era hija única y mimada y para colmo insoportable. Bonnie me molestaba en Middleton, Katherine o Katie, como le decía Kim, lo hacia en Lowercraft. Esa porrista se preguntaba como es que alguien tan "inútil" había llegado tan lejos. Ella y Mike el quaterback de Lowercraft eran la "pareja perfecta" y los voceros del odio y celos hacia mí"

-Dile que estaré ahí – Dijo finalmente la pelirroja. Apagó el Kimicomunicador y vio el rostro de Ron, parecía enfadado – ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, simplemente odio a esa tonta y a veces creo que la prefieres antes que a mí – Dijo el rubio dandole la espalda

-No tengo tiempo para esto. Ayúdame a llevar las cosas al auto y luego te dejo en casa. – El rostro de Ron se mantenía enojado pero en cuanto Kim se voltió, el rubio demostró su tristeza.

Esa misma noche, el maleante Gran Pappi Brotherson se encontraba sentado en su escritorio cuando un joven irrumpió.

-Miren quién vino. Realmente me sorprende que hayas venido… dijo el mafioso con sorna.

-Deja de jugar ya sé que me enviaste a seguir… Sabes que no quiero saber nada de ti ¿Por qué te empecinas en meterte en mi vida? – Decia el apuesto joven a los gritos

-Porque somos familia, mi único pariente vivo y mi sobrino preferido. – decia el enorme sujeto mientras se levantaba hacia delante

-¿Desde cuando te importa la familia?

-Mira querido sobrino, algún este imperio será tuyo. Eres listo pero no tienes malicia, pero eso puede arreglarse.

-Dejame en paz yo no quiero ser como tú un asesino y un criminal.

-No tienes opción. – dijo el hombre con seriedad – el imperio debe quedar en la familia así lo hubiera querido tú padre…

-No metas a papá en esto porque tú lo odiabas y fuiste la causa de su muerte. Además tú no te meterías conmigo soy tu ultimo pariente…

-Tienes razón no me meteré contigo. Sino ya estarías con los peces. Pero si puedo meterme con tu linda novia… Monique. No tienes opción Evan o te unes a mi o tú novia me conocerá y no será agradable… para ella

Concluirá..


	3. La caida

**El Guardián 2: El Círculo infernal**

**Capitulo 2: La caída **

En una muy noche cerrada, sin estrellas ni Luna. La ciudad solo se iluminaba por la infinidad de luces de los altos edificios y de los infinitos letreros luminosos, de gran variedad de colores. Entre los edificios una figura se mueve con destreza, velocidad y gracia. En la figura predominaba el color rojo, era un traje parecía ser una sola pieza. Su rostro cubierto al estilo Ninja que sólo dejaba ver sus ojos celestes. La ropa era muy ajustada y se dejaba entrever el atlético cuerpo de la joven.

Detuvo su desaforada carrera en la esquina de un edificio cercano al Museo de Lowercraft. La joven no dudo un segundo el plan era fácil, no podía fallar. Saltó sin preparación hacia el techo de su objetivo. Corrió hacia una entrada, ubicada en el extremo opuesto de la explanada. Fácilmente violó el dispositivo de seguridad. Entro y con gran velocidad y agilidad desactivó todas las cámaras de seguridad a su paso. Finalmente la joven se detuvo en un gran salón, en el cual predominaba la oscuridad exceptuando una luz principal en el centro del enorme salón.

La joven observaba a todas las direcciones. Luego harta sacó un pequeño papel de su bolsillo. Parecían instrucciones, acompañadas por números… tal vez claves…

-¿Estás perdida amiga? – EL sonido provenía de un hombre detrás de ella. Su voz ronca contrastaba con su aspecto juvenil. Su traje azul no dejaba entrever nada. El sujeto era un misterio. – Tal vez pueda indicarte algunas cosas, donde está la cárcel por ejemplo.

-No lo sé guapo pero yo creo que tú eres el que está perdido… -Acto seguido la joven saco un par de katanas de su espalda, y con gran destreza empezó a atacar a nuestro héroe. Este confiado esquivo los ataques con gran velocidad, estaba tan concentrado en la joven que no pudo percibir que no estaba solo. Desde las sombras una serie de cuchillos volaron hacia él. El Guardián apenas pudo esquivar el ataque. Para su desgracia, algunos pocos cuchillos alcanzaron su objetivo. Dos en su brazo derecho y uno en la pierna del mismo lado.

-Dos contra uno es no es justo – dijo el héroe mal herido. Lo invadía un intenso dolor que apenas podía ocultar a sus enemigos "Como no pude ver esto"

-La vida no es justa y eso tú deberías saberlo – Seguía hablando la joven – veo que ya conociste a Damocles. – una figura salió de la sombra. Era un hombre joven pero arqueado como un anciano. Su rostro tapado por vendas que dejaban ver apenas su rostro. Este sonrío dejando entrever sus dientes, amarillos unos y otros podridos. Su cabello era negro y corto, sus ojos de igual color poseían ojeras que demostraba insomnio o locura. Lo segundo era lo más probable. – Sabes él es el mejor en el viejo arte de asesinatos con armas blancas a larga distancia. Está demente así que no lo provoques.

- Es una trampa ¿verdad? – dijo el héroe mientras se quitaba los cuchillos del cuerpo – Pero me siento halagado, eso significa que hago bien mi trabajo sino nadie hubiera ideado esto.

- ¡Qué gran poder deductivo! Sin embargo esto no te sirve de mucho - la joven guardó sus espadas en su espalda. Desde las sombras salieron otros tres sujetos. Uno era enorme tal vez dos metros y medio, era gordo como un elefante su cuerpo era una armadura de hierro rojo. Su cabeza tenia un casco dorado, que dejaba ver sus pequeños ojos y boca. A su lado había un sujeto joven y atlético de cabello castaño oscuro de ojos verdes, con un rostro tatuado con una figura roja indescriptible. Vestía sólo un chaleco de color vino y pantalones del mismo color mezclado con negro. Detrás de ellos se encontraba un último enemigo parecía el jefe. Vestía con una larga túnica blanca. Tenia una mascara lisa y plateada que tenia solo dos orificios para los ojos.

-Uy, ¡genial el circo llego a la ciudad! Me regalan unas entradas – decía el Guardián con sorna.

-Ríete todo lo que quieras peor aquí termina tu aventura – decía la joven - ¡Spitfire! – el joven del tatuaje en el rostro se acercó un par de metros y luego aspiró fuerte. Acto seguido una llamarada salía de su boca como un dragón. El guardián se lanzo hacia un lado pero rápidamente fue golpeado por una montaña de acero que con gran velocidad lo embestía lanzándolo por un ventanal cercano.

Nuestro caían al vacío. Jamás había sido vencido, ningún maleante lo había herido. Ahora caía rápidamente, tenia que reaccionar. De su lado derecho sacó su pistola lanza arnés. Disparó sin calcular, una vez enganchado por la caída y el freno del gancho sucedió un efecto péndulo que lo lanzo de nuevo al edificio varios pisos más abajo.

-Este tipo tiene agallas – Decía la enorme bola de acero y músculos – Bueno voy a terminar con esto.

-Tranquilo Tank él es mío – Decía el hombre sin rostro – Así lo quiso el jefe – Acto seguido el hombre se quito su tunica. Debajo había una armadura negra, con garra en vez de manos, un cinturón lleno de elementos y en su espalda un aparato plateado. Apretando un botón, dicho aparato se abrió como si fueran alas. Tomando carrera el hombre saltó al vacío. Un motor se activo y el hombre comenzó a planear hacia abajo.

En cuanto se acerco a pocos metros de la pared del edificio, el héroe mal herido salto con gran agilidad aferrándose a la parte trasera del alado. Éste empezó a elevarse de forma vertical y acelerando con violencia. El Guardián sacó un material extraño de su bolsillo. Parecía loa punta de una lanza o un arpón con símbolos desconocidos. Sin dudar lo clavó en el aparato. Éste empezó a fallar. El Alado no tuvo otra opción que deshacerse de su pasajero antes de caer en picada. El Alado llegó al techo del edificio posterior al museo y allí nuestro héroe bajó de un salto. El Alado desde el aire comenzó a lanzar una serie de esferas que al caer culminaba en pequeñas explosiones…

El sujeto de azul muy cansado no pude evadir el ataque aéreo y las explosiones lo rodearon provocándole graves quemaduras. Éstas sumadas a las heridas anteriores lo dejaron en el suelo arrastrándose y tratando de erguirse y seguir peleando peor estaba agotado. El alado descendió y preparó sus garras para terminar el trabajo cuando sonó un intercomunicador en su casco.

-Suficiente, déjalo ir. Creo que ya entendió en qué se ha metido. Ya tendrás otra oportunidad

-Pero señor usted dijo que…

-Ya sé lo que dije… pero quiero jugar un rato más con él… este sólo fue un adelanto… Ahora salgan de ahí, además lograron su objetivo principal. – La comunicación se cortó. El alado replegó sus alas y se marchó caminando. Atrás yacía un héroe cuyo cuerpo y traje estaban cubiertos de decenas de hilos de sangre. Estaba inconciente. Esa noche el héroe había caído…

Concluirá…


	4. La lucha

**El Guardián 2: El Círculo infernal**

**Capitulo 3: La lucha**

Una camioneta del tipo familiar recorría las calles de la ciudad a gran velocidad tomando cada atajo posible. Su conductor era un hombre de una altura considerable, era afroamericano y vestía con traje marrón con parches. En su rostro se veia una desesperación intensa, como si corriera para alcanzar un tren que volvería a pasar nunca. En el asiento trasero había un bulto de gran tamaño tapado con una manta beige que tenia pequeñas manchas de sangre. Desde el bulto brotaron gemidos de dolor. De la misma manera un pequeño roedor sobre el bulto gimió levemente como pidiendo ayuda.

-No te preocupes Ron… ya llegamos a casa ahí está todo preparado para terminar de sanarte. – Rabí quería tranquilizar a Ron tanto como a él mismo. Realmente las cosas estaban feas. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de quemaduras de tercer grado y heridas profundas. Su experiencia como ex agente de JG le decía que Ron tal vez no pasaría la noche. Pero eso no iba a detenerlo, tenía que salvarlo. Era su obligación, después de todo él lo había metido en esto del superhéroe.

Había recibido la señal de emergencia del reloj de Ron que envió Rufus y con gran velocidad corrió a auxiliar a su amigo y compañero. De inmediato había salido a buscarlo. Mientras maneja llamó a un amigo médico, para que fuera a su casa y allí lo esperara. Era un doctor de extrema confianza ya que también era exagente de Justicia Global y de su cuerpo medico. También sabía que Kim llegaría a su casa… Ron le había hecho agregar la señal de emergencia al Kimicomunicador para no preocuparla… el amor entre jóvenes es tan hermoso y a la vez tan problemático…

-¡Aguanta Ron ya hemos llegado! – Rabí salió de la camioneta y llamó al doctor. Este salió de la casa y ayudó a su amigo profesor a levantar al joven. Con mucho cuidado movieron a Ron a una camilla y luego lo transportaron al interior de la pequeña casa de Rabí. En el interior ya se encontraba Kim, que al ver a su amado en camilla se alteró y corrió hacia él. Lloró y clamaba el nombre de su amado con desesperación. Luego de eso golpeó a rabí varias veces en el pecho culpándolo de todo. Finalmente se tranquilizó y se sentó a acompañar a Ron.

El doctor observó las heridas del joven, eran profundas y lacerantes. Escuchó su corazón latía muy débilmente. Trató de sanar sus heridas con fármacos y vendajes en cuanto a sus quemaduras serían permanentes. No debería haber movido al joven, complicando así su salud. Pero Rabí era conocido como el agente más paranoico del mundo, desconfiaba de muchos y pocos se ganaban su confianza. Pero era compresible luego de lo sucedido. Había sido engañado muchas veces y el trabajo del espía te lleva a la desconfianza.

-Rabí, necesitamos llevarlo a un hospital. Está muy grave podría morir. No puedo hacer más nada, no tengo los instrumentos adecuados… -le dijo susurrando mientras se apartaba del joven y de su novia. – Creo que deberías llevarlo a un hospital…

-El hospital no es una opción, preguntarían las causas y sabes que eso no se puede…

-¿Acaso no piensas en él? sé por lo que has pasado pero el no es un agente secreto, es sólo un chico. Si este chico muere no será culpa de quienes le hicieron esto sino tuya por cabeza dura y por paranoico.

-Tú no sabes quién es él. No lo conoces como yo lo conozco. Yo lo vi convertirse en hombre… - En es momento Rabí recordó, el entrenamiento de Ron con el Sensei. Recordó principalmente el primer día de entrenamiento: Ron caía al suelo luego de tratar de atacar al Sensei por enésima vez. No importaba cuantas veces lo intentaba el pequeño japonés lo vencía con facilidad y Ron ni siquiera podía tocarlo. El entrenamiento consistía en quitarle un par de cascabeles atados a sui cinturón. Era un ejercicio de destreza, astucia y velocidad. EL Sensei decía que esas eran las habilidades que debía tener un Ninja para ser el mejor. Luego de su caída Ron trató de levantarse y atacar al Sensei de nuevo, pero este lo esquivó y haciéndole zancadilla envió al joven rubio al suelo.

-"Me doy por vencido, no puedo hacer nada" había dicho Ron lleno de polvo. Rabí que estaba en un costado observando trataba de darle ánimos. "Ron ya podrás hacerlo sólo es el primer día, nadie espera que seas un maestro en sólo unas horas tomate tu tiempo."

"Es cierto Imparable-san – decía el viejo maestro con sabiduría – toda casa necesita su tiempo para construirse. Mira por ejemplo a la señorita Possible"

-Si tal vez sea así, pero Kim lo aprendió sola y sin ayuda lo lleva en la sangre. Ella puede hacer lo que sea. Yo sólo se evadir, huir y que se me caigan los pantalones. – Decía el joven mientras se sentaba en la tierra.

-Si es cierto que pareces un inútil pero es porqué tú mismo crees eso… Kim Possible puede hacerlo todo porqué justamente cree en si misma y sabe que puede hacerlo todo. Recuerda Ron el hogar que se construye sobre la arena termina cayendo pero aquel que se construye sobre tierra firme y fértil pude durar para siempre. Recuerda despeja tu mente, cree en ti mismo y podrás hacerlo todo…

-No puedo hacerlo…pero no me rendiré. – Ron se levantaba lentamente – Lo que rehace Imparable es exactamente eso nunca ser normal a pesar de los demás y jamás retractar de mi palabra. Puede ser que no tenga reflejos, que sea flacucho y algo débil… pero mientras me siga levantando yo seré Imparable.- Con velocidad el joven fue a envestir a su maestro pero está vez pese a los golpes que le daba el anciano el rubio no caía. Al contrario atacaba con más ímpetu hasta que finalmente le quitó uno de los cascabeles. Ese día ron había descubierto su verdadera fuerza y su camino comenzaba.

Mientras Rabí recordaba todo esto llegaba el amanecer. Kim dormía a un costado de la cama donde estaba su chico. La joven despertó y fue a tomar café con Rabí en la cocina por consejo de éste último.

-¿Crees que se recupere, Rabí? – el profesor guardaba silencio – Rabí, por favor contéstame, ¿Qué pasará con Ron? ¿Por qué no lo hemos llevado un hospital?

-Mira no es tan simple… nos descubrirían de inmediato y todo este trabajo que ha hecho Ron será en vano ¿eso es lo que quieres?

-Prefiero que termine esta misión que le diste antes que muera…

-Oigan porqué tanto grito, ¿Saben? Hay gente que quiere descansar y tuvo una mala noche. – Decía con sorna un joven de cabello rubio de cuya boca nacían hilos de sangre, mientras se apoyaba con todas sus fuerzas sobre el marco de la puerta…

Concluirá…


	5. El secuestro

**El Guardián 2: El Círculo Infernal**

**Capitulo 4: El secuestro**

En la casa del profesor Rabí Makiala, más precisamente en su pequeña y sucia cocina, se encontraban éste y una joven y hermosa pelirroja de ojos verdes viendo con la boca abierta a Ron Imparable de pie, con una condición deplorable pero de pie. De repente el joven rubio se desplomo sobre el suelo, ágilmente Kim corrió y detuvo la cabeza de su chico antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo. El hombre negro y la heroína se miraron las caras sin comprender lo sucedido. Entre los dos levantaron suavemente al chico y lo llevaron de regreso a la cama. Ya allí Kim se quedo al lado del joven, mientras que Rabí se retiraba de la habitación.

"¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Cómo? Y ¿Por qué?" Todas esas preguntas pasaron por la mente de Rabí y de Kim. Ninguno podía dar la respuesta. Pero sólo una persona sabría resolver el misterio y el ex - agente de Justicia Global sabía donde estaba. La persona adecuada era un hombre sabio y poderoso pero vivía entre las misteriosas montañas de Japón al otro lado del mundo. Su ubicación era secreta excepto para aquellos que hallan sido elegidos para ir a entrenar a la academia Ninja Yamanuchi. Tendría que contactarlo, pero cuanto tardaría en responder… Rabí comenzó a teclear un número de teléfono, cuando…

-¿Requiere de algo Makiala - Kun? – preguntaba un anciano a un costado que parecía flotar en el aire.

-Aahh!… Debe dejar de hacer eso. ¿Cómo supiste que...? No importa. Quiero que me respondas un par de preguntas… Es sobre Ron y el Poder Místico del Mono.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, Kim seguía observando a Ron, mientras que Rufus dormía en el regazo de éste, esperando el momento de que despierte. La pelirroja pensaba en lo mucho que ellos se habían distanciado. Él ya no era como antes, en realidad ninguno de los dos era como antes. Ella salvaba el mundo y se ocupaba de la universidad, pero él sólo era Ron de día y Guardián de noche. Nada más ya no había un nosotros y el profesor Makiala tenía la culpa.

-Ay, ¿Ron que te han hecho? No me iré de tú lado ¿sabes? – La heroína le hablaba al joven durmiente – en cuánto te recuperes saldremos de aquí, iremos a Ciudad GO, al Bueno Nacho se que te gusta ese lugar. Iremos a Middleton a visitar a tu familia y a Hanna te encanta jugar con tu hermanita. Podemos ir con mi familia, Wade… Por favor, Ron despierta ¡vamos! – Ya desesperada la joven se levantó – Sabes voy a llevarte a un hospital no importa lo que Rabí diga… – En ese momento la pelirroja tomó a su inconsciente ayudante y lo cargo sobre su hombro…

Mientras tanto, Rabí se encontraba con el Sensei que en realidad no estaba allí, sino que era una proyección suya…

-Entendido, pero puede arreglarse ¿no? Digo sólo debe cuidarse y no sobresaltarse…- Decía el profesor cuando se escuchó el motor de un auto - ¿Qué?...- su cara cambio en un segundo – ¿¡Ron! ¡Kim Possible!. – Entonces el hombre corrió sin despedirse y rápidamente hacia la entrada de la casa, mientras que la figura del anciano se disolvía en el aire. Llego justo para ver al Podrido huyendo a un hospital. - ¡Rayos! – Rabí entró en su camioneta y siguió a la prófuga con su carga – No dejaré que lo haga.

- No hay problema Ronnie iremos a un hospital y te recuperarás, - En ese momento se activo la pequeña pantalla en el interior del auto. Allí apareció un joven genio ya adolescente dándole sorbos a una malteada que tenia en la mano - ¿Qué hay Wade? Si es Katie dile que ahora no es el momento…

-No es el profesor Makiala, dice que es algo muy importante. Ya te lo comunico…

-¡Wade No! – Era tarde Wade ya había establecido la comunicación…

-Kim Possible, debes detener el auto en este momento, no sabes lo que estás haciendo. – Kim no escuchó al hombre en la pantalla sólo acelero y tomo una curva tan rápidamente que el pequeño Rufus que estaba en el tablero del auto se deslizó al lado contrario de la curva. Mientras que la camioneta doblo en otra calle…

El Podrido avanzaba por las calles de Lowercraft. Desaceleró cuando creyó haber perdido al profesor. De repente sin advertirlo, una camioneta se cruzó en su camino, haciéndole frenar de golpe. Era la camioneta de Rabí…

-¡Rayos! ¿Cómo lo hizo? – Ambos conductores salieron de sus vehículos y se vieron a los ojos

-Muy bien, Kim. Vuelve a casa con Ron. Él estará bien allí.

-¿Qué? Tu mami no te enseño a decir por favor y gracias. Llevaré a Ron a un hospital, lejos de ti. – Kim se preparó con una posición de combate.

-Muy bien, si así lo quieres. Veremos si tú fama es merecida Kim Possible. – mientras decía esto se quitaba el saco y arremangaba a camisa. Luego poniéndose también en posición continuó diciendo – Sin embargo debo advertirte que una porrista no podría vencerme.

Ambos comenzaron una carrera para atacar al otro. En el punto de encuentro, el aún joven profesor, no tendría más de cuarenta, trataba de asestar por lo menos un golpe a la joven y escurridiza contrincante. Sin embargo todos los golpes caían en el vacío. La joven por el contrario sin dejar de sonreír, pateó con gran fuerza en el estomago del profesor. Éste al recibir tan fuerte impacto, retrocedió tocándose la boca del estomago con un gesto de dolor. "¿No estás algo viejo para esto?" dijo la pelirroja con burla "Acaso ya te cansaste". Enfurecido el profesor arremetió de nuevo pero ésta vez más rápido. Sin embargo, seguía sin golpear a su oponente aunque cada vez el margen de error era menos. Al verse en apuros la joven dio un gran salto hacia atrás, cayendo en el auto. Impulsándose en el vehiculo la joven se elevó hacia delante y con una patada golpeo en pleno rostro al ex - agente de Justicia Global. Mientras éste último caía inconsciente la joven se incorporó…

-Así es como pelea una porrista – luego de decir esto Kim se dirigió a su auto con rapidez y alegría. Una alegría que se desvaneció al abrir la puerta lateral del asiento delantero. No había nadie en el auto… Ron no estaba…

Concluirá…


	6. Perdido

**El Guardián 2: El Círculo Infernal**

**Capitulo 5: Perdido **

En las callejuelas de los barrios más pobres de la ciudad, una maltrecha y errante figura camina. La figura estaba con vendajes en la parte superior y en la parte inferior sólo tenía un pantalón holgado. El sujeto estaba descalzo, pero también estaba aturdido. Había despertado en el auto de Kim y se encontró lleno de vendajes y con fuertes dolores. Salió del auto al ver a Kim luchando con alguien a quién no llegó a ver. Fue a buscar ayuda…

Todo era confusión en su cabeza, podía recordar pequeños fragmentos de la noche anterior y de aquella mañana. El joven trataba de gritar pero aún estaba débil. La gente que se cruzaba, cambiaba de vereda para evitarlo. "Gracias… ¡Por nada! " Pensaba Ron al ver esta actitud. Finalmente el joven malherido se sentó contra una pared a descansar. ¿Por qué? se preguntó a si mismo, casi muere por defender a la ciudad pero nadie podía o mejor dicho quería ayudarlo.

Vio a su alrededor, y sólo pudo ver suciedad en la calle, basura que rodaba a causa del viento. ¿Para qué sacrificarse en vano? Pensaba el rubio en voz alta, de su bolsillo salía el pequeño roedor pelón y observó a su dueño y amigo con tristeza en los ojos. "No me veas así, Rufus. Doy mi vida y ¿que recibo a cambio? Nada" Decía el rubio con furia en el rostro. Rufus desvió su mirada, no era el Ron que el conocía, no era su alegre dueño el que hablaba había cambiado.

En ese instante el ratopín vio algo, se alegró y comenzó a tirar de los cachetes de su amo con fuerza, este volteó y vio a tres niños jugando… dos niños y una niña todos tenía chaquetas azules y se correteaban el uno al otro. Luego se acercaron al rubio…

-Señor ¿se encuentra bien? – Decía uno de los niños.

-Sólo estoy un poco lastimado. –decía Ron tranquilo

-No se preocupe, nosotros los Guardianes lo ayudaremos… mi mama es medica y podría venir a curarlo. – dijo uno, mientras que aparecía una sonrisa en el rostro del "señor"

-Yo puedo llamar a mi mamá par que llame a la policía – dijo otro.

-Si quiere yo le podría hacer compañía – la niña que tenía un cabello rojizo y muchas pecas… le hacía acordar a Kim

-¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Por qué están vestidos así? – preguntó Ron

-Porque queremos ser superhéroes… ayudar al otro sin pedir nada a cambio…como el Guardián. – Ron se levantó con algo de esfuerzo, y comenzó a caminar – Señor

¿A dónde va? ¿Necesita que lo acompañemos?

-No te preocupes amiguito, ya ayudaron bastante…-"más de lo que creen" pensó el rubio. Tal vez no fuera tan en vano su trabajo… Tal vez no hacia un mejor presente pero si construía un mejor futuro y lo había visto

-Suerte – Gritaron los tres jóvenes al unísono, mientras el extraño en vendajes se alejaba apocándose apenas en la pared y con pasos firmes…

Mientras tanto Kim avanzaba lentamente con su auto buscando a su chico. Otra vez se había levantado, pero ahora era peligroso estaba en un lugar desconocido para él. Entre más tiempo pasaba más desesperada estaba… Peleó con Rabí y lo descuidó. "¿Dónde estás Ron? ¿Dónde te rayos te metiste?" Pensaba la joven de ojos verdes, de los cuales brotaba un suave y calido río de lágrimas. Finalmente divisó a Ron apoyado sobre una pared con una sonrisa en el rostro. Frenó el auto con estrépito y saliendo con alegría abrazó a su chico. La cara del joven hizo una mueca de dolor que luego fue reemplazado por una calida sonrisa.

-Prométeme que no volverás a hacer eso – exigió la pelirroja.

-Claro – dijo el joven de ojos chocolate y luego con mucho cuidado el joven ingresó al auto. Kim le abrochó el cinturón y aprovechando la cercanía ambos se besaron mientras que sus lágrimas se fundían. Eran lágrimas de alegría.

Esa noche en un laboratorio cercano a la ciudad de Middleton, un científico estaba anotando los resultados de un experimento. Cuando detrás suyo se escuchó el quejido de una puerta. El profesor se volteó y sonrió, luego siguió trabajando. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Necesitas que te ayude?" Decía el científico sin dejar de ver los resultados.

-Lo que necesito es algo difícil de conseguir pero tú me ayudaras – decía la voz del recién llegado mientras tomaba una silla cercana. La levantó y golpeó con fuerza al científico dejándolo inconsciente. Con rapidez arrastro el cuerpo hasta el otro lado del laboratorio. Allí había una puerta mecánica en cuyo costado había una pequeña superficie con un lector de ADN. El sujeto tomó una mano del científico y la posó sobre la superficie acto seguido la puerta se abrió. Allí había un hangar atestado con inmensos recipientes con letreros de seguridad. El sujeto entró rápidamente, luego se acercó a una pared en donde se encontraba un hacha contra incendio, protegida con un vidrio en donde se podía leer "Usar sólo en caso de Emergencia".

-Esta es una emergencia - decía el sujeto mientras rompía el vidrio de protección. Luego caminó entre los contenedores buscando su más preciado tesoro… Sonrió al encontrarlo… era el contenedor más grande y con más advertencias.

-Aquí empezamos de nuevo y ésta vez sin errores – dijo el sujeto sonriendo con sus gruesos labios y luego golpeó con gran fuerza el contenedor, hasta que comenzó a salir el tan ansiado fluido verde y viscoso que empezó, como una catarata a bañar al joven de gruesos labios…

Concluirá…


	7. La preparación

**El Guardián 2: El Círculo Infernal**

**Capitulo 6: La preparación**

Pasadas ya dos semanas desde el incidente, nuestro héroe podía caminar y realizar cualquier actividad normal, pero aun no podía luchar. Se paralizaba cuando alguien lo atacaba durante las prácticas, sus músculos no reaccionaban, tenía miedo. Y a esto había que sumarle la protección que Kim mantenía sobre él. La pelirroja no quería más incidentes como el ocurrido. Aún después de lo ocurrido Ron no había ido a ningún hospital. Él mismo se rehusaba, por lo que la espía más famosa del mundo accedió sólo si el joven se encontraba en la sala de su departamento leyendo una revista. Parecía muy entretenido en su lectura, tanto que no parecía notar que Kim se marchaba a su práctica con las porristas.

-Bueno Ron, salgo y vuelvo en la noche ¿Si? – Kim notó el silencio - ¿Ron?

-Hmmm... Está bien - contestó el rubio sin desviar la mirada de la revista. La pelirroja se marchó con una cara de tristeza en el rostro. Mientras la joven cerraba la puerta el rubio miraba de reojo. Cuando estuvo seguro de que se había marchado salio del sillón ágilmente, tomó el teléfono y llamó a un viejo amigo…

- Wade…Hola, soy Ron

-Hola Ron hace mucho que no me llamabas, ¿como estás? – preguntaba el joven adolescente desde Middleton.

-Wade necesitarías que me hicieras un favor, pero no se lo digas a Kim…

-Espera no será otro pedido gratis de Bueno nacho ¿no? – Dijo el ciber genio como reprimenda – ya te dije que sólo se puede una vez al día…

-No, esto es diferente… ¿Podrías conseguirme una reservación en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad? Para está noche, cerca de las ocho.

-Hey… así que esto viene con intenciones románticas… Bueno Ron este tipo de restaurantes no es de tener una reserva para el día mismo y tal vez… listo. Tienes una reserva en "La Langosta Dorada" para está noche.

-Gracias, Wade. Te debo una hermano… - Después de colgar la bocina, el rubio entró en su habitación y luego de dar vuelta todo su armario: lanzando ropa, estrellas Ninja que Rufus esquivaban mientras éstas se clavaban en el suelo y la pared, bombas de humo que explotaban y cupones de ofertas inservibles, Ron encontró "la caja", una caja pequeña de cartón en la que guardaba distintas cosas como su álbum de fotos, la pequeña vara Ru y cosas de valor. De allí sacó una caja aún más de color azul, lo abrió y en su interior había un brillante anillo plateado…

-Sabes que es de mala educación entrar sin permiso a la casa de otra persona, aunque sea tu amigo. Además, si estuviera Kim te dará otra paliza…- Decía el rubio dándose vuelta y encontrando a su profesor en el marco de la puerta.

-Veo que ya estás mejor. Bueno es el momento de hablar Ronald – decía el profesor

-Bueno yo primero… Quiero comprometerme con Kim – La reacción de Rabí no fue de sorpresa sino de miedo mientras que el pequeño roedor quedó con la boca abierta – y se lo diré esta noche… ¿que te parece?

-¿De donde sacaste ese anillo? – preguntó el profesor tratando de tranquilizarse

-Mi papa se lo dio a mi mama, y el abuelo a mi abuela y mi bisabuelo a mi bisabuela…

-Está bien ya entendí… y ¿dónde lo harás? – dijo el hombre a su amigo.

-En la "langosta dorada". Está todo preparado, sólo necesito cambiarme… espera un segundo que me cambie luego podrás entrar… ya verás que será fantástica esta noche – Decía el rubio mientras sacaba con leves empujones al profesor que no reaccionaba del asombro. Unos minutos después, el chico rubio salía con un traje celeste con pantalones del mismo color una faja de azul y una pechera blanca.

-Debes estar bromeando, pues si es gracioso ahora busca el traje que llevaras –dijo Rabí riendo

-¿De qué hablas? Es mi mejor traje…

-A ver déjame ver tu armario – Rabí entró en la habitación y revisó todos los cajones. Luego dándose por vencido exclamó: "Esto es grave en serio… necesitas ayuda con tu guardarropas, amigo" "Ven conmigo"

Nuestros amigos se fueron en la camioneta de Rabí, llegaron a una tienda de ropas para caballeros. El lugar era atendido por un hombre de baja estatura, bigotes, un traje de tirantes, corbata negra y con una cinta para medir en el hombro. Rabí le señalo a Ron y el pequeño hombrecito asintió con la cabeza (mientras eso curre suena _"What i like about you"_ de _The Romantics_, el tema es un poco viejo pero es lo que mejor pegaba con esto, hay una versión de _Poison_)

_Hey, uuuuuuh!_

What I like about you, you hold me tight  
Tell me I'm the only one, wanna come over tonight, yeah

_You're whispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I wanna to hear, 'cause that's true  
That's what I like about you_

El hombrecito tomó las medidas de Ron, enredándolo con la cinta y haciéndolo tropezar y caer al suelo. Luego ya erguido Ron fue empujándolo detrás de un biombo. Luego le tiraron ropa para que se cambiara. Salió con un traje banco que le quedaba bien, pero Ron no podía dejar de rascarse. Rufus y Rabí movían su cabeza de un lado a otro. __

What I like about you, you really know how to dance  
When you go up, down, jump around, think about true romance, yeah

You're whispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I wanna to hear, 'cause that's true  
That's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you 

__Luego aparece una serie de imágenes con ron de traje negro que le quedaba muy holgado y se le caían los pantalones, mostrando unos boxers con corazones. El roedor y Rabí se golpearon al mismo tiempo sus frentes. Mientras tanto Kim está saliendo del campo con una cara de cansancio. Se encuentra con una carroza con rosas a los costados acarreado por dos caballos blancos unidos por una yunta. En el carruaje hay un hombre con galera, que le dice "señorita Possible alguien la está esperando" Kim con la boca abierta entra en el carro.

_Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

Hey!

What I like about you, you keep me warm at night  
Never wanna' let you go, know you make me feel alright, yeah  


Ahora Ron está vestido con un taje y pantalón negros, una pechera blanca, una corbata de moño y zapatos negros y relucientes. Rufus y el profesor alzaron su pulgar en forma de aprobación. Divertido el joven empieza a hacer poses de modelo y toma al hombrecito por la fuerza y lo obliga a bailar el Vals con él. Claro que lo hace de manera exagerada y girando con el hombrecito con un efecto helicóptero. En pleno movimiento ron suelta al hombrecito que termina estrellándose contra la pared.

_You're whispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I wanna to hear, 'cause that's true  
That's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you (whispered)  
That's what I like about you (whispered)  
That's what I like about you (whispered)  
That's what I like about you (whispered)  
_

Rabí le está pagando al hombre poniendo billete sobre billete, refunfuñando por los destrozos que Ron había hecho alborotado. Luego mirando su reloj el rubio vio que era tarde y debía estar en el restaurante en quince minutos. Ron salió corriendo con rufus en un bolsillo. Ambos agradeciendo a su amigo y al sujeto de la tienda. cuando se acercaban al, restaurante…__

Hey, uh uh uh, hey hey hey  
Hey, uh uh uh, brrr  
Hey, uh uh uh... HEEEY!

Una bola verde como proyectil detuvo el paso de nuestro amigo al pasar cerca de su cabeza y estrellándose contra la pared y empezando a deshacerla. Ron voltio y vio una sombra misteriosa de la cual se podian ver unos ojos amarillos luminosos. El rubio lo reconoció era más grande de lo que recordaba

-Hola Tontín. ¿Me extrañaste?

Concluirá…


	8. Compañeros de campamento

**El Guardián 2: El Círculo Infernal**

**Capitulo 7: Compañeros de campamento**

Tan cerca pero tan lejos… Ron Imparable se dirigía hacia una maravillosa cena con Kim, cuando en el camino se encontró con Brandon Branquias. Sus manos parecían garras y alrededor de su cabeza había prolongaciones como pequeñas aletas. De su cuerpo lleno de escamas brotaba una sustancia viscosa que se deslizaba y caían al suelo. El hombre-pez se encontraba ante él con una fiera mirada en sus ojos de depredador. De su gruesa boca sobresalían dos pequeños colmillos. Sus anchas cejas negras siempre le daban el aspecto de enojo.

-Brandon ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –dijo desconcertado Ron. Nunca había visto a Brandon en su forma mutante fuera de Infestípolis. – ¿Cómo llegaste? no hay ríos ni lagos en Lowercraft. Eres un pez necesitas agua ¿No?

-Hola, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? - enumeraba el mutante con sorna – Tú siempre TAN elocuente "Tontín". Si quieres saber te lo diré…pero con una adivinanza. Están en todos lados pero pocos se animan a entrar. Adivina - exclamaba con tono misterioso

-Las cloacas – dijo el rubio

-¿Qué? Veo que se te pego la suspicacia de la señorita Possible. Sólo espero que por tú bien no sea lo único que hayas aprendido – luego de eso el villano comenzó a escupir repetidamente una serie de bolas de su sustancia mutagénica. Ron las esquivo velozmente mientras pensaba en un ataque pero no podía, sentía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. La posibilidad de salir herido de nuevo no lo dejaba actuar con claridad y lo mejor en este momento era huir.

Mientras tanto, cerca de allí más precisamente en un restaurante de alto nivel, una joven y bella pelirroja arribaba en una carreta de ensueño. Bajó de ésta y entró en la recepción allí un hombre lánguido de rostro anguloso y de pequeño bigote, con un falso acento extranjero invitó a la joven a pasar y tomar asiento. Luego de eso un grupo de violinistas comenzaron a tocar una canción suave y deliciosa al oído.

La joven ansiosa miraba a los lados buscaba a Ron, estaba un poco avergonzada de las ropas que usaba en ese momento, poco propias de un restaurante tan caro. Todo su cuerpo estaba pegajoso por la intensa práctica. A pesar de todo se encontraba feliz. Se había marchado decepcionada de Ron pues parecía no prestarle el mínimo de atención. Pero se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba fingiendo para darle la sorpresa. ¿Qué le tendría preparado? Se preguntaba la joven sabiendo que esa noche jamás la olvidaría. Pero otro interrogante surgía en su mente ¿Dónde estaba Ron? Era normal un retraso en una cita planeada pero en una sorpresa organizada por él era muy raro…. Pero así era el chico de los nacos, y eso le gustaba a Kim… tal vez abría una sorpresa más…

Mientras la pelirroja esperaba pacientemente en el restaurante, Ron se encontraba frente al hombre-pez pensando en una estrategia. Finalmente se resolvió por correr en dirección contraria al sitio de su cita con Kim. Así la protegería de cualquier daño colateral. Cuando el rubio comenzó su carrera, el mutante comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente.

-Ja, ja, ja… Siempre fuiste tan valiente Ronnie, pero está vez no podrás conmigo. No caeré en tu trampa…- luego de eso Brandon comenzó a escupir su sustancia verdosa. Sus lanzamientos pasaron cerca del costado de Ron. Éste aliviado pensó en la buena suerte que tenía… pero en cambio, frente a él cayó un poste de luz haciéndolo retroceder sobre sus pasos – Vez te dije que no caería en tu tonto truco, ahora en vez de seguirte yo decidiré adonde podrás correr. Como si fueras un ratoncito tonto que desesperado busca la salida del laberinto… pero no hay salida.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan inteligente? – preguntó Ron tratando de hacer tiempo, mientras que el pequeño roedor temblaba en su bolsillo. – Realmente me sorprende que hayas logrado escapar y llegar hasta aquí sin que nadie notara tu presencia. Y la forma en la que dominas tus ataques es realmente sorprendente

-Basta, harás que me sonroje. – Exclamó el mutante con falsa molestia – solamente aprendí un poco de estrategia, eso ocurre cuando juegas seis horas de ajedrez diarios por el aburrimiento. Es simple he aprendido de todo en mi confinamiento, el profesor que trataba de curar mis mutaciones logró enseñarme más de lo que pensaba… me demostró un mundo de habilidades que no creí que podía tener – la voz de Brandon se iba apagando, mientras descansaba su mentón contra su pecho.

-Pero no importaba que tan sabio o bueno fuera, nunca pudo comprehender que yo no podía ser normal… Que era un monstruo y que así debían de ser las cosas – El rostro de Brandon parecía más fiero que antes. Comenzó un ataque de embestida contra Ron, éste apenas pudo esquivarlo pero aún así cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Volviendo lentamente hacia atrás el mutante tomó al joven por su camisa y alzándolo a la altura de sus brillantes y amarillentos ojos rugió – Ésta vez nada ni nadie, menos tú podrá evitar que sea lo que merezco ser… el señor de éste tonto mundo que me dio la espalda y reconstruirlo a mi manera…

En ése momento, rufus saltó del traje de su amo hacia el escamoso rostro de Brandon. Éste al verse amenazado soltó a su presa y comenzó una lucha contra el pequeño roedor. Finalmente tomo al calvo animalito y lo lanzó con fuerza al suelo. Pero Ron evitó el impacto, atrapando a su amiguito lanzándose al suelo también. El rubio se levantó veloz y corrió hacia una construcción cercana.

-No puedes huir de mí Tontín, Soy mejor que tú, en todo… sólo sabes correr y hacer artesanías. – Decía el hombre pez mientras rompía un hidrante, luego tomó mucha agua y dijo ya satisfecho mientras avanzaba tras su presa – Eres hombre muerto…

Concluirá…


	9. La razón de mi odio

**El Guardián 2: El Círculo Infernal**

**Capitulo 8: La razón de mi odio**

En el centro de una ciudad corrupta se alza una abominable torre de acero, que algún día será otro edificio de la ya atestada ciudad. Ingresa al terreno de la construcción un joven de cabello rubio y desordenado con un traje elegante que ahora estaba desarreglado por la huida. Detrás de él se acercaba una figura grotesca con piel escamosa. En la empalagosa criatura se destacaban un par de ojos agresivos y enfurecidos. La joven presa se escabullo entre las vigas de acero.

-No trates de huir Tontin… vez eso nos diferencia a nosotros dos… tú eres un cobarde que lo tuvo todo, una vida normal, una hermosa novia y amigos. Mientras tanto yo vivía en un mugroso lago en medio de un desolado y abandonado campamento...

**Diez años antes…**

Un Falcón maltratado estaciona en el portal de madera de un campamento. Se abre una puerta y sale del interior un niño de cabello oscuro, cejas gruesas igual que sus labios y todo desarreglado, con pantalones cómodos y una playera verde. En sus hombros había un bolso grande y aún con el peso corrió alrededor del vehiculo hasta llegar al otro lado del mismo y frente a la ventanilla del conductor trató de saludar a hombre que se había casado con su madre hace unos pocos días.

-Bueno hijo, ya estás aquí pórtate bien – dijo el obeso sujeto secamente, como si lo dijera más por compromiso que por afecto - recuerda "tontito" volveré dentro de cinco semanas.

-Adiós pa… - en ese momento el Falcon arrancó dejando al niño solo y sin despedidas el padrastro se marchó a toda velocidad. El niño no comprendía el porqué del repentino rechazo de su nuevo padre, se habían llevado tan bien antes del casamiento que no creía que alguien cambiara tan rápido. ¿Siempre había sido así? Mientras pensaba en esto al pequeño niño de gruesas cejas se le escapa una lágrima que corría por su mejilla. En ese momento el lugar estaba rodeado de niños de su edad, corriendo de un lado a otro, gritando y riendo. Nadie parecía importarle su presencia.

Llegaba un último auto al campamento Infestípolis, de él bajaron un par de adultos de cabellos rubios y grandes gafas. El padre salía del asiento de conductor y la madre del lado opuesto con un bolso en mano. Luego la madre abrió la puerta del asiento trasero y hablando suavemente llamó a su hijo. Éste salía no muy contento del vehiculo. El pequeñín tenia una playera azul y un pantalón del mismo color pero un tono más oscuro. Tenía peqeñas pecas en su rostro y unos ojos marrones color chocolate. Su cabello era rubio y desordenado

-¿Dónde estamos? – preguntaba el rubio con una cara seria. - ¿Un campamento? ¿Cuándo pensaban decirme esto?

-Está es nuestra forma de decírtelo – dijo el padre serenamente y con una sonrisa.

-Vamos Ronnie, este lugar va a encantarte, tiene un lago para nadar y muchas actividades divertidas. Además harás muy buenos amigos. – decía la madre tratando de convencer al pequeño rubio pecoso.

-¡Yo no quiero nuevos amigos! – Gritó el pequeñín cruzando sus brazos y volteando su rostro para otro lado demostrando indignación – yo quiero estar con ustedes y con Kim. Además tengo otros amigos… tengo a Rufus.

-no se puede Ronald, tu madre y yo queremos que tengas nuevos amigos de tu edad… y que no sean imaginarios como Rufus – decía el padre calmadamente. Tratraba de sonreir para que – Cualquier cosa llama a casa y vendremos a buscarte ¿si? Pero por lo menos inténtalo ¿Quieres?

-Está bien, dame la mochila - dijo el chico de ojos marrones decidido. Los padres sonrieron y abrazaron a su hijo con afecto, luego se marcharon mientras saludaban con los brazos afuera del auto. El pequeño Brandon observaba con rabia lo sucedido y apretando sus puños.

**Época actual…**

"Por eso lo odio, siempre tuvo lo que yo soñé. Luego de mi mutación a nadie le interesó donde estaba. Nadie nunca me buscó, ni siquiera mis padres. Nadie me recordó hasta que ataque el autobús de unas porristas y destrozara medio campamento para detener a un cobarde y su rata pelona" Pensaba el hombre pez enfureciéndose más y más, escupiendo la verdosa sustancia hacia todos lados tratando de captar a su presa.

Mientras tanto una pelirroja tamborileaba con sus dedos sobre la mesa de un muy costoso restaurante. La chica de ojos esmeralda observó con impaciencia el reloj de su muñeca. "Media hora. Hace media hora que estoy esperando. Espero que a Ron no le haya pasado nada" pensaba Kim Possible cuando de repente sonó su Kimicomunicador.

-¿Qué hay Wade? – Dijo la pelirroja con el rostro apoyado sobre su mano y con fastidio agregó – Acaso hay algún villano tratando de apoderarse del mundo… otra vez.

-Kim, se han reportado disturbios en zonas cercanas a donde te encuentras. Sólo hay destrozos pero nadie vio quién fue.

-Esta bien, investigaré – "Tal vez así le dé tiempo a Ron para que se digne a aparecer" pensó Kim Possible sin entusiasmo. Salió mientras los encargados levantaron toda la mesa con enojo. Una vez afuera la joven observó a una cuadra de distancia los destrozos que mencionó su amigo cibernético. Caminó en dirección hacia allí y encontró un extraño rastro empalagoso y verde. Kim alarmada al reconocer la sustancia, llamó al adolescente genio. Al instante, éste apareció en la pantalla del aparato de su muñeca.

-Wade podrías analizar lo más rápido que es esta sustancia…- el hacker asintió con la cabeza mientras succionaba una malteada – Por favor y gracias. – un pequeño cable descendió del Kimicomunicador hasta la materia viscosa. Y luego de tomar la muestra, el cable volvió a su origen. Segundos más tarde Wade tenía los resultados. Cuando el adolescente iba a dar su veredicto, la pelirroja ya decía : Brandon Branquias está aquí pero ¿Cómo?

Mientras se preguntaba todo esto el Kimicomunicador comenzó a irradiar una luz roja. Kim sabía lo que significaba: era la alarma de Ron, nuevamente estaba en peligro, tal vez con Brandon. Luego apareció en la pantalla un mapa de la zona en un radio de 1 Km. a la redonda y en él se destacaba un punto colorado ubicado a pocas manzanas del restaurante. Ésta vez sólo ella podía salvarlo.

Concluirá…


	10. Al rescate

**El Guardián 2: El Círculo Infernal**

**Capitulo 9: Al rescate**

No había lugar donde correr, ni lugar donde esconderse mas que en las sombras de la dormida construcción que de día era una jungla de ruidos y ahora un cementerio del silencio. En el interior de la estructura de acero avanzaba el mutante empalagoso, seguro de cada paso pues ya tenia asegurada a su victima. La criatura poda sentir al joven temblando de miedo. Su boca se hacia agua con la esperanza de poder por fin poner sus garras dentro de su tan ansiada presa. Diez años de espera, de planificación y de intentos fallidos llegarían a su fin. Cumplir con su sueño de dominar al mundo, estaba tan cerca como de su primera victima de la que seguirán muchos más.

Detrás de una columna cerca al monstruo un Ron que de nuevo sentía miedo ante el peligro, acompañado por su inseparable amigo Rufus, trataba de concentrarse. Trataba de razonar un plan, invocar su poder mono lo que sea. Pero sólo sombras cruzaban por su mente. No podía tranquilizarse y ponerse frío como Rabí y el Sensei lo habían aleccionado. En un momento de sus ojos nacían lágrimas que pasaban por sobre sus mejillas y culminaban en su pecho. Su cuerpo estaba pegajoso por el sudor de la carrera para salvar su existencia. En ese momento el rubio no pudo escuchar más pasos. Algo andaba mal. Lenta y sigilosamente Ron comenzó a levantarse, siempre apoyado en la viga con su espalda. Cuando llegó a incorporase, asomó su cabeza apenas lo suficiente para observar el terreno. Nada había a su vista. Soplo aliviado como quitando una enorme cargas de los hombros. Se volteó y lo primero que vio fue un par de fieros y brillantes ojos a la altura de los suyos.

Antes de que pudiera emitir algún sonido, la garra de Brandon ya se dirigía a su mentón. Ron salió volando a causa del golpe varios metros hacia atrás. Cayó al suelo, de lleno con su espalda. El rubio trató de incorporarse mientras que su contrincante lanzaba una nueva secuencia de escupitajos que causa una mezcla de asco y horror. El pecoso con gran agilidad, que parecía más bien torpeza, evitó la mayoría de los proyectiles, exceptuando uno que manchó su traje.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que me costó conseguir este traje? – preguntó el joven cuando por fin pudo incorporarse viendo su traje deshaciéndose ante la sustancia.

-Bueno ahora no vas a preocuparte por las manchas. – exclamaba Brandon entre risas.

-Pero tú deberás preocuparte de algo más doloroso que una mancha en tu ropa – decía una joven de cabello lacio que ondulaba en el viento – ¿sabes ron? Es de mala educación llegar tarde a una cita

-¡Kim! Recuérdame que te debo una soda – en el rostro de Ron de dibujó una amplia sonrisa que denotaba tanto asombro como alegría.

La pelirroja avanzó con un salto triple. Aterrizando tranquila y delicada se posicionó en defensa de su tembloroso chico. La mirada desafiante de Kim chocó con la de su adversario. Ambos sabían que el otro no cedería. El primer ataque vino de Kim que tan ágil y rápida como siempre no pudo ser detenida por el mutante. Sin embargo, el impacto no causó ni la más minima reacción. Sólo provocó una sonrisa de aquel despiadado animal. La bestia golpeo a la heroína con su garra en pleno rostro. Esta cayo varios metros hacia atrás ante la increíble fuerza de la bestia, que le causó una pequeña magulladura en el pómulo derecho. La pelirroja se irguió veloz, se detuvo a pensar.

Mientras Ron paralizado y sintiéndose inútil, trataba de pensar en alguna manera de ayudar a su chica. "Vamos ¿que te pasa Ron?" se preguntaba a si mismo el rubio "Kim te necesita y no puedes hacer más que mirar… Muévete y busca ayuda. ¡Haz algo!" Ron observó a su alrededor y encontró un martillo y una cadena. Aprovechando que su chica mantenía entretenido al monstruo, se fue arrastrando sobre el piso como si fuera una serpiente. Tratando de no hacer ruido, ató la cadena a la herramienta. Se levantó y luego comenzó a hacer girar el martillo y luego lo lanzó al hombre pez.

La criatura detuvo el proyectil con el brazo, el martillo se enredó en éste. Con una sonrisa Ron tiró con mucha fuerza de la cadena. Sin embargo Brandon no parecía inmutarse. La criatura con un simple movimiento lanzó al rubio por los aires y usándolo como arma golpeó a Kim. Ambos rodaron sobre el polvoriento suelo. La pareja además de sucia quedó muy dolida por el impacto.

-Ron, no te metas. Yo puedo con esta cosa. Descansa –decía la pelirroja con hartazgo. Intentó volver a ponerse en pie pero los golpes recibidos no le dejaban. En el rostro del rubio aparecía una tristeza pero también aguardaba dentro una gran furia frente a su impotencia. El hombre pez usando su brazo, arrastró a la joven hasta la viga más cercana. El impacto provocó la salida de sangre desde los labios de la heroína. Luego Brandon empezó a ejercer presión sobre la traquea de la heroína. Kim intentaba apartar a su captor con sus brazos, pero estos perdían cada vez mas fuerza por la asfixia. Finalmente la joven no emitía ningún sonido inteligible.

-¡Vamos Tontín!, te quedaras así sentado sin hacer nada… - decía el hombre pez lanzando la joven. Luego encarando al rubio continuó diciendo - Te creía más valiente. No intentarás nada. Después de todo sigues siendo un cobarde. –la bestia empezó patear el cuerpo de la inconsciente Kim. Ron intentó detenerlo pero Brandon casi sin hacer esfuerzo lo apartó. Quería que sufriera antes de matarlo. Empezó a reír de sólo imaginar el rostro sin consuelo de su Némesis que estaba tirado atrás suyo sin poder hacer nada. Volteó para verlo llorar.

En cambio vio un Ron totalmente distinto al conocido. Éste estaba de pie, con la cabeza sobre el mentón y sus brazos a los costados. Rufus, el pequeño roedor salió corriendo del bolsillo del pantalón. El viento empezó a sentirse con tal fuerza que parecía que arrancaría toda la construcción de la tierra de un solo tajo. El cielo se oscureció por unas nubes rojizas. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Brandon, algo no estaba bien. Ron levantó lentamente su mirada no era apacible sino una cara sádica de quién está dispuesto a lo que sea para destrozar. Sus ojos habían cambiado de su calido marrón chocolate a un furibundo rojo.

Concluirá...


	11. Renacer

**El Guardián 2: El Círculo Infernal**

**Capitulo 10: Renacer**

El viento cada vez más rápido azotaba las vigas férreas de una construcción potencialmente enorme en el centro de Lowercraft. El cielo nocturno hasta ahora estrellado con pocas nubes, comenzaba a ser cubierto por unas temibles nubes que denotaban el principio de una tormenta. En el interior de la masa de vigas y pilares se enfrentaban dos viejos conocidos. En un escenario ajeno al habitual, lejos ya del temible bosque de Infestípolis, dos compañeros de campamento se reencontraban. Ambos ya habían crecido, aún siguiendo caminos tan distintos, los jóvenes seguían siendo en el interior los mismos niños que compartieron terribles semanas en los veranos que estuvieron en ese lago contaminado.

-Uy, que miedo que me das. Mira cómo tiemblo – decía irónicamente Brandon, mientras se erguía su oponente – no podías ni siquiera con unas pequeñas ardillitas en Infestipolis y crees que podrás conmigo. Eres débil Ronnie, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás.

Ron sólo gruño mientras apretaba sus puños y fruncía su ceño respirando entrecortadamente. Brandon no estaba para nada sorprendido por la actitud de Ron, después de todo el quería que el rubio se enfureciera… débil como estaba el chico y cegado por sus emociones, Brandon podía derrotarlo fácilmente y luego destrozarlo… o eso era lo que el hombre pez creía. El joven que estaba en frente suyo era totalmente distinto al conocido, su mirada fría y cortante parecía la de un animal que se prepara para lanzarse para atacar. Brandon confiado de su situación lanzó su ataque verde pero ates de un parpadeo el rubio estaba tan cerca de su contrincante que pudo golpearlo en su costado. Para sorpresa del hombre - pez el impacto le había causado dolor, no sólo eso el Tontin casi le quiebra una costilla. Retrocediendo por el dolor y por la sorpresa, el pez choco contra la viga donde hace unos instantes estaba Kim, ahora inconsciente sobre el suelo polvoriento.

Brandon avanzó pero fue sorprendido por Ron que saltó y golpeo su cabeza con una patada. El golpe lo hizo rodar lejos de la pelirroja a lo que sería el patio trasero del enorme edifico. El lugar estaba habitado sólo por grúas, otras vigas de acero sin usar y otros materiales como bolsas de cemento. El hombre pez trató de erguirse, ¿De donde había sacado esa fuerza? Eso se preguntaba Brandon Branquias. Hace unos segundos el tonto apenas podía levantarse y ahora parecía un animal. Sin darle un respiro, el rubio volvió a arremeter golpeando sin descanso cada vez más rápido. Patadas y golpes de puño todo con gran fuerza velocidad y precisión, ataques que la enorme criatura apenas podía evitar. Ron lo rodeaba luego de cada separación mediante ágiles saltos.

El joven héroe habituado al pensamiento frío y a las bromas durante una batalla para distraer a su oponente, ahora solo emitía resoplidos y ataques desorganizados pero poderosos. Finalmente listo para dar el golpe final, Ron lanzó su puño a toda la velocidad pero fue detenido por la garra de la criatura. Ésta sonriendo lo alzó en el aire. Luego lo tiró lo más lejos que pudo, chocando así con unas vigas que se encontraban en el suelo. La criatura avanzó lentamente mientras Ron derrotado se erguía. Sus ojos habías vuelto a su color habitual, su labio sangraba y con su brazo derecho tocaba su costado opuesto.

-Realmente impresionante, te has entrenado muy rigurosamente para lograr eso pero no es suficiente. – Decía Brandon mientras avanzaba luego tomó un poco de su saliva y la desparramó sobre su garra. – Seguro que sabías que ésta sustancia provoca mutaciones aplicada sobre la superficie de los seres humanos. Después de todo te convertiste en una marmota para detenerme. Ah disculpa era un castor… – rió socarronamente – pero seguro no sabías que aplicado de forma directa en el torrente sanguíneo provoca la muerte. Dí adiós, Ron Imparable. ¡Hasta nunca!

Brandon se acercó rápidamente para terminar de una vez cuando fue golpeado por una viga guiada por la grúa. En la cabina estaba la mal herida Kim Possible. El cuerpo del hombre-pez voló unos cuántos metros y luego cae quedando inconsciente. La pelirroja baja lentamente del vehiculo y camina lenta pero segura a donde se encontraba Ron, con la mirada perdida en el aire, el rubio sólo reacciono cuando Kim le gritó en el oído. La joven notó que el chico parecía no entender nada como shockeado. Lego ambos se abrazaron entre lágrimas, mientras cerca de ellos el pobre Brandon estaba boqueando desesperadamente. Ron entendió enseguida lo sucedido y dejando a Kim corrió hacia donde estaba su contrincante. Poniéndolo sobre sus hombros trató de arrastrarlo. Kim no entendía nada…

-¿Qué haces? Hay que llamar a la policía. – cuestionaba la pelirroja sin entender

-Tenemos que llevarlo al agua… se está muriendo Kim – dijo con voz preocupada Ron, dejando de lado la rivalidad. La pelirroja ayudó a su chico a acarrear el pesado cuerpo de la criatura. Lo llevaron con mucho esfuerzo a través de la construcción hasta un hidrante que destrozado aún enviaba agua a la superficie. El hombre-pez tomó toda el agua que pudo y luego miró directamente a Ron. Este viendo el cambio de mirada en su viejo compañero dijo con dulzura - Tal vez podríamos haber sido amigos, ¿no crees Brandon?

Mientras tanto a las afueras de la ciudad, el profesor Rabí Makiala observaba preocupado su computadora. Allí se veían las imágenes del rubio luchando con Brandon. Noto que Ron no estaba liberando todo su potencial debido a la s lesiones que aún le impiden ingresar al poder completamente. Pero aún así era impresionante su destreza.

"Esto es más grave de lo que el Sensei me dijo. – Pensaba el mentor de Ron – el incidente no sólo debilitó su control sobre el Poder Místico sino que ahora éste pude controlarlo a él. Ron es más poderoso, pero más peligroso ya que actúa por instinto… pero hay algo más grave, el cuerpo de un ser humano no está preparado para tanto poder. Si no puede controlarse el poder mono no sólo destruirá con todo a su paso, también así mismo. Ron podría morir…

Concluirá…


	12. Intrusos

**El Guardián 2: El Círculo Infernal**

**Capitulo 11: Intrusos**

La habitación estaba cerrada, solo se veía iluminada por la pantalla de una computadora. El hombre frente a la maquina, ropa ajustada de color negro y su rostro cubierto por un pasamontañas, insertaba un puerto USB y espero a que descargara la información necesaria. Apenas terminó el proceso la alarma se activo. Luces intermitentes de color rojo y un ruido ensordecedor estaban en todos lados. El intruso salió corriendo del cuarto, deteniéndose para insertar pequeños aparatos en las paredes del corredor.

Tomó las escaleras, el personal de seguridad lo encontró. El jefe de equipo gritaba "Deténganlo tiene el Proyecto Foen" Pero poco pudieron hacer, pues enseguida cayeron rodando por las escaleras hasta el descanso. Una vez salido de la escalera, el hombre sacó un pequeño botón rojo. El segundo piso del edificio voló en pedazos, provocando un incendio. El enmascarado despareció del edifico en el momento de explosión.

**Al día siguiente…**

Ron dormía en el sofá de su departamento, mientras que Kim lo observaba tiernamente. En su mano derecha resplandecía un anillo plateado. El rubio tirado en el sofá de su sala de estar, parecía estar soñando con su chica. Eso lo pensó Kim porque el adicto al Bueno Nacho sonreía y balbuceaba su nombre. La pelirroja casi había olvidado el encuentro con el mutante. La propuesta de Ron eclipsó todo lo sucedido, casi todo… había esperado a que la policía se llevara a Brandon, para luego apartarla a un lado para charlar a solas.

-"Kim, sé que no es el mejor momento… pero como cada intento de un momento romántico sucede algo que se interpone… "- la voz del joven se entrecortaba, sudaba como si estuviera en un desierto.

- "Ron, ¿esto no puede esperar? Podríamos ir primero al restaurante".

-Mirando su reloj el rubio dijo:" ya está cerrado" - hizo una pausa para tomar valor "Kimberly Ann Possible, - expresaba calmadamente, mientras se arrodillaba y buscaba algo en su bolsillo "Kim…yo… tu…nosotros" el joven no encontraba la pequeña caja que cambiaria su destino. Rufus que estaba parado al lado de su amo, entró en el otro bolsillo de su saco. Después de unos segundos en los que Kim parecía no comprender nada, por fin victorioso Rufus alzó una pequeña cajita azul. Retomando su discurso "Kimberly Ann Possible, ¿Qui-quieress casarte conmigo?"

Kim muda por la emoción solo lo abrazó, y luego entre lagrimas dijo "si, Ron". El joven respondió con un grito de alegría:

-¡BOOOOOOOYAH! – el grito fue tan grande que todos los policías que estaban allí aún tomando evidencias corrieron pensaron que algo malo ocurría. Pero cuando descubrieron la verdad algunos se fueron refunfuñando por la corrida innecesaria y otros sonriendo son cierta complicidad con los jóvenes enamorados

Luego, cuando regresaron al departamento, Ron se desplomó sobre el mueble en el cuál aun dormía. Su comportamiento contra Brandon aterrorizaba a Kim "¿Cómo puede ser que alguien tan inocente y tierno puede ser tan temperamental y agresivo? Y después volver a ser lo que era sin recordarlo" esa pregunta sin respuesta parecía una nube de tormenta en medio del cielo azul. El rubio abrió los ojos y al ver la belleza que lo observaba amplió su sonrisa. Él trató de levantarse pero un beso apasionante de ella. "buen día, querido" dijo ella suavemente luego de separar sus labios.

Ron se cambió de ropa, pues aún tenía el traje arruinado por su combate. Veinte minutos después limpios y aseados la joven pareja se marchó en el Podrido a otro agotador día de universidad. Clase tras clase, Ron y Kim se perdían en pensamientos sobre su futuro, esperando cada intervalo para encontrarse. Era la última clase del día para Ron antes de su práctica con el equipo, lo cual no le entusiasmaba, sobretodo porque era la clase del Profesor Makiala. Su voz hacia todo tan monótono que hacia a su joven amigo dormir. Para colmo, su clase era la menos concluida. Cuando terminó la hora, todos salieron apresurados y desconcertados como despertando de un sueño, tratando de ser los primeros en salir. Cuando nuestro héroe se levantó una voz severa y desligada de cualquier afecto menciono su nombre. Ron se dio vuelta, con cierto fastidio, sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

-Sí profesor. ¿Necesita algo?- Ron odiaba fingir ante todos rencor con Rabí, pero aún así no le era difícil. En la universidad Rabí no sólo era otro profesor, sino que también era el más raro de todos, además de representar la materia que Ron la que peor le iba y más odiaba: latín. "Una lengua muerta que debería estar enterrada" pensaba Ron cuando sufrirla en el Liceo, luego de confundirla con latino. – necesito hablar muy seriamente con usted Sr. Imparable.

Cuando el profesor se aseguró que no hubiera nadie más en la habitación se llevó a Ron a una esquina y allí sacó unos papeles. –Ron debemos apurarnos tengo varias cosas que contarte. Recuerdas el edificio donde te atacaron esos fenómenos. Pues bueno averigüé ciertas cosas que me desconciertan. Las cámaras antes de ser desactivadas solo muestran a una chica –ron asintió recordando su destreza con las dos katanas. – ¿por dónde y cuándo entraron los otros? Además investigué sobre los dueños del lugar dónde te atacaron… uno de ellos es Robert Don Ghibaddy…

-¿y quién es ese? ¿Deberia saberlo? - preguntaba Ron desorientado.

-Esa persona no existe Ron, es un anagrama de Big Daddy Brotherson, el mafioso más peligroso del Mercado Negro. - decia despacio Rabí como contando un cuento infantil - Es el dueño de todo negocio ilícito en Lowercraft y por lo visto quiere verte muerto.

Concluirá…


	13. Giro en la vida

**El Guardián 2: El Círculo Infernal**

**Capitulo 12: Giro de la vida**

En un salón de la universidad de Lowercraft charlaban dos amigos sobre un tema no tan amigable. Uno de ellos era alto, rígido como tabla, demostrando un pasado militar, su color de piel oscura le permitía a sus escasas sonrisas resaltar como si poseyeran luz propia. El hombre en cuestión vestía un saco a cuadros y unos pantalones de color crema. Frente a él su colega, su amigo más cercano, un joven estudiante de cabello rubio desprolijo, ojos marrones y pecas en el rostro. Ambos se miraban con cierta preocupación. En el rostro del profesor nació una leve sonrisa que luego se convirtió en sonora carcajada.

- No sé de qué te ríes. – Decía Ron con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿No lo entiendes verdad? Si quieren matarte, significa que te temen – Rabí abraza fuerte a Ron, que sigue desconcertado – Realmente estas cambiando las cosas, no te das cuenta envió su artillería pesada, y no menos, para frenarte.

-No quiere romper este momento pero aunque lo que digas sea verdad… no me agrada la idea de que intenten asesinarme – decía con una mueca – eres raro amigo… pero lo mismo dicen de mí.

-Ay, Ron somos dos casos en extinción, gente que quiere sobresalir desobedeciendo las leyes de lo normal. Somos fenómenos, diferentes a lo cotidiano y opuestos a la razón… pero eso nos hace excepcionales, únicos. En fin quiero que vengas esta noche a mi casa es muy importante que asistas a tiempo… 21 horas…

-Pero tengo que ir a cenar con Kim, los doctores P y mis padres… le diremos de nuestro compromiso. – decía ron viendo su reloj. En diez minutos debía ir yendo con Kim a Middleton – ¿No me lo puedes decir ahora?

-No, debo decírtelo en mi casa pues allí tengo… es mas seguro… además ahora debo irme, recuerda que tú y yo no somos más que alumno y profesor, unos que por cierto se detestan el uno al otro. Ya puedes retirarte Imparable. –dijo secamente y casi sin sentimiento, Rabí Makiala al notar la entrada del conserje, "Es paranoico como ninguno. Pero alguna vez yo le temí a las ardillas de Infestípolis y a los monos." Pensaba mientras sonría el rubio que corría para salir del salón.

Saliendo del Campus Ron corrió lo más rápido que pudo, casi tan rápido que algunos universitarios y caminantes no pudieron distinguir nada sobre el extraño y veloz sujeto. Cuando llegó al auto, donde la pelirroja lo aguardaba algo impaciente, Ron pidió disculpas a través de la ventanilla. Luego ingresó al vehiculo, y una vez puesto su cinturón de seguridad, Kim encendió arranco el auto y a velocidad ultrasónica avanzó por la ciudad saliendo a una autopista.

Mientras Rabí salía tranquilamente y se dirigía a su auto, cuando se volteó y observó a su alrededor. Algo estaba diferente pero no podía distinguir qué. A su alrededor estaban los apurados estudiantes que corrían con libros en mano desesperados por no llegar tarde a sus clases, otros estaban en el césped del campus estudiando o hablando de política o de música. Los jóvenes adultos: gente que ingresa en la madures pero no puede olvidar la reciente vida adolescente sin preocupaciones. Un grupo de porristas hablaban sobre los rumores sobre Kim y Ron. "Dicen que se comprometieron, no sé en que piensa esa Possible" decía la líder del grupo que luego tomo su celular y luego se volteó para hablar a solas. "Nada fuera de lo común – pensaba Rabí - pero aun así" Rabí entró en su vehiculo y partió lo más rápido que pudo en ese auto que echaba humo por el escape.

Esa misma tarde, en Middleton un moderno auto morado llegaba a la entrada de la remodelada residencia Possible (La anterior había sido destruida pero como eso era habitual en la casa Possible los contratistas le hicieron un descuento por ser sus mejores clientes). Los jóvenes bajaron del vehiculo, y luego se acercaron a la puerta. Antes de tocar, Kim tomo mucho aire y luego realizó un par de toques secos. Kim parecía estar bastante calmada en contraste con Ron, al que le temblaban las piernas. En ese momento se escucho un ruido metálico, la doctora Possible abrió la puerta y abrazó a su hija largamente y al novio de ésta. "Hace mucho que no venías por aquí Ron. Tus padres preguntan por ti todo el tiempo, igualmente ellos ya están aquí". Minutos después, una vez ya adentro, los jóvenes saludaron a sus padres, Ron y Rufus saludaron con efusividad a la pequeña Hanna, que ya tendría como 4 o 5 años, con su vestido rosa y un peinado de dos colitas. y luego se sentaron en la sala, mientras la doctora Possible se iba a la cocina. Los jóvenes seguían temblando nerviosos. Kim empezó diciendo:

-Bueno los llamamos aquí porque queríamos contarles que Ron y yo vamos a… a… casarnos. – hubo gritos de alegría por parte de los padres de Ron que abrazaron a los jóvenes. En cambio el doctor Possible permanecía sentado y con una expresión seria. Se levantó y acercándose a Ron tomo su mano y la apretó con fuerza. Sonriendo apenas, el doctor James T. Possible miró al rubio pecoso y luego lo felicitó "Bienvenido a la familia." La sonrisa compartida entre los hombres se desdibujó cuando una explosión hizo temblar la casa.

"Bi - tontos" dijo Kim y luego saliendo todos juntos al jardín encontraron un cráter en el suelo cerca de él están los ya adolescentes gemelos Jim y Tim, con una especie de rayo de medio metro de largo y otro medio metro de altura. Ambos tienen 14 años, Kim los veía cada fin de semana y aún así le causaba gran enojo verlos haciendo experimentos. Ron en cambio los veía más altos y tal vez se veían un poco más maduros, pero esta idea se desvaneció cuando los jóvenes corrieron al ver a su hermana que con una mirada furiosa los persiguió, desapareciendo en el interior de la casa.

"Tranquila Kimmie sólo estaban jugando –decía el Doctor Possible mientras entraba calmado a la casa. El celular de Ron sonó, este lo atendió y al ver que era Rabí contestó sin dudar.

"Ron ven ahora mismo es importante – la voz del profesor se escuchaba entrecortada – Creo que me siguen"

-Tranquilo – contestaba Ron sin prestar atención mientras jugaba con una moneda que caía al recién nacido cráter – voy para allá en cuanto termine aquí" – Ron creía que eran exageraciones de Rabí pero aún así decidió hacerle caso. Una vez acordado el lugar de encuentro el rubio enteró en la casa y vio como los gemelos recibían una reprimenda por su acción. Los jóvenes eran más altos de lo que ron recordaba. Según sus padres se graduarían este año con honores del Liceo. Se acercó a Kim y le contó lo sucedido por lo bajo. La pelirroja comprensiva pero con algo de preocupación aceptó de mala gana. Se despidieron de todos acordando que en breve podrían la fecha de la boda para empezar la preparación. Los jóvenes les gustarían algo cercano de mes o mes y medio. Una vez que terminaron de saludar con calma viajaron los jóvenes amantes de regreso a Lowercraft. En el viaje Ron pensó si no debían apresurarse, puesto que un escalofrío surcó por su espalda.

Ya era de noche cuando Kim dejó a Ron en una esquina cercana al bar de encuentro. La heroína beso al rubio mientras le pedía que se cuidara. "Quiero un novio entero para la boda, si necesitas algo llámame", pedía ella "No te preocupes, estaré bien. Tal vez no sea nada" le constó él mientras el pequeño roedor de su bolsillo subía uno de sus dedos, afirmando lo dicho por su amo.

Cuando Ron se acercaba a la puerta del establecimiento, cuando de repente un grito profundo le erizó la piel. Ron corrió hacia el origen del sonido en un callejón aledaño, mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su pantalón. Con éste se cubrió el rostro dejando sólo que se le vieran sus ojos marrones. "siempre sal con algo para cubrirte el rostro en caso de que se requiera al Guardián de improviso" le decía Rabí todo el tiempo "De esa manera no delataras tu identidad secreta por intentar salvar a otros."

Una vez allí observó con horror el cuerpo de un hombre bañado en su propia sangre, se acercó y trató de limpiar primero las heridas del rostro lo más que pudo. El pequeño Rufus se metió en el bolsillo sin dejar de temblar. Cuando Ron vio el rostro hubo un gran silencio, el rubio no podía articular ningún sonido. Estaba impactado por su rostro corrieron lagrimas. El cuerpo de Rabí, su mentor y amigo yacía a sus pies sin respirar…

Concluirá…

Espero que les guste este Chapter., como lo dice en el titulo le he querido dar un giro a la historia. Espero que funcione. Perdón porque haya tardado un poco, con la escuela no tenía tiempo para avanzar en nada.


	14. La noche recien comienza

Lamento el retraso, estoy terminando la secundaria y estoy repleto de cosas antes de la graduación así que tengan un poco de paciencia. Igual aclaro que se viene un periodo largo y oscuro para esta historia. ¡Disfruten!

**Capitulo 13: La noche recién comienza**

La tarde caía sobre la ciudad, mientras el sol empezaba a ocultarse las luces de los faroles empezaban a aparecer. En un callejón oscuro de los que abundan en las grandes ciudades, otra persona cae en el manto de la oscuridad dejando este mundo. A sus pies se encontraba el mejor amigo que tuvo en sus últimos años. El rostro del joven compañero lleno de lágrimas, que mezclaban tristeza, culpa e ira. Tristeza por la muerte del amigo, culpa pues de haber llegado antes esto podría no haber sucedido. La ira era contra aquel o aquellos que se atrevieron a matar a su amigo a sangre fría y brutalmente.

De entre las sombras se escuchó una risa siniestra que hizo alarmar a Ron que se levantó lentamente, tratando de no sobresaltar al testigo. La sangre de Ron hervía puesto que tal vez ese seria el culpable de lo sucedido…

**Dos horas antes...**

Rabí Makiala salía de su casa portando un maletín de color marrón. Miraba a ambos lados algo no le gustaba de la tranquilidad del ambiente. El silencio nunca es bueno, significa que no hay vida sino que sólo hay desolación. Solo había un auto negro de vidrios polarizados, "ilusos" pensó el ex agente "siempre eligen el mismo auto para seguir a alguien los protege de ser vistos pero yo ya conozco ese viejo truco. Rabí subió a su auto y se dirigió al centro de la ciudad. Observó que el auto negro aún lo seguía, entonces trato de perderlo dando un volantazo brusco cambiando de dirección. De alguna manera el hecho de que lo siguieran le parecía divertido a Rabí. "Como en los viejos tiempos" pensaba el moreno profesor. Cuando creyó haber perdido a sus perseguidores, Rabí salio de su vehiculo sin dejar el maletín. Y empezó a caminar por la calle tapándose hasta el cuello con su abrigo y entró en el primer negocio que encontró. Allí tomó su celular, y se comunicó con Ron. Minutos después robando otro saco y un sombrero salio del negocio por la puerta trasera y se dirigió hacia el punto de encuentro.

Era las seis de la tarde, en media hora Ron llegaría a Lowercraft, debía apresurar el paso si quería llegar a tiempo. Cuando estaba cerca, vio algo en el cielo. Parecía a acercarse a una velocidad increíble en picada hacia donde estaba Rabí. Éste tratando de cubrirse, salto a un costado mientras el alado de armadura oscura descendía levemente. Luego se acercó al hombre que se había levantado y protegía el maletín detrás de él. Del techó salto un hombre con vendas en el rostro, que sólo dejaba entrever rostros inyectados en sangre. Sus ropas eran rojas holgadas y hechas jirones. Rabí se puso de costado, sacando un revolver que apuntaba al vendado. En un segundo el arma caía mientras la mano del profesor sangraba a causa de una herida en su mano derecha. Ambos fenómenos rieron con fuerza, Rabí intento defenderse pero la fuerza del Alado le arranco el maletín. Rabí intento detenerlo pero el hombre de armadura lo golpeo con sus garras de acero en pleno rostro.

-Oye, mas cuidado quieres. – Rabí toco su reloj y apunando al alado un pequeño cable naciente del reloj impacto en su armadura y realizó una descarga eléctrica que no realizo ningún daño en el acero – OK. Tal vez no debí haber hecho eso. – el Alado empujó a Rabí contra el suelo y luego encendiendo su armadura salio volando. Antes de marcharse le dejo un consejo a su colega:

-Ya sabes Damocles sin testigos – y luego dirigiéndose a Rabí que sangraba por su labio – Eso te pasa cuando te metes con el Jefe – Rabí no podía decirlo pero notaba que esas palabras eran forzadas con un ligero temblor… El alado partió entre los edificios con su rostro de plata sin expresión, pero no hubiera llevado puesto aquel casco todos verían la lagrima que caía por su mejilla.

**En este momento…**

Ron veía a un joven encorvado con un cuchillo que goteaba sangre. El hombre lleno de vendajes empezó a reírse.

-Vaya, Vaya. Realmente eres duro. Depuse de cómo te dejamos bienes por más… Eres valiente, no, valiente, no. Eres estúpido. Veo que se conocían.- decía el villano llevándose la mano izquierda a la cintura en la parte trasera – no llores, el no valía la pena, debías haber visto como suplicaba piedad – exclamaba mostrando su amarillenta y macabra sonrisa. Al rubio se le hervía la sangre "¡Mientes! Tu no lo conocías". De repente una serie de cuchillos curvos se dirigieron a él, pero los esquivó Con una velocidad que nunca había alcanzado.

-Si que eres rápido, pero yo lo soy mas – dicho esto lanzó tantos cuchillos por segundo que uno hubiera pensado que tenia cuatro brazos. Aún así Ron los esquivaba detenía con una rapidez descomunal. Uno a uno los elementos cortantes caían al suelo. La desesperación inundo al villano. Nadie podía ser más rápido que él. Ése era su don. ¿Era aquel el mismo Guardián con el que se había enfrentado?

-¿Por que le hicieron esto? – Preguntaba gritando Ron, sin levantar la vista del suelo – él sólo quería un mundo mejor – todo su cuerpo se tensó, sus puños se cerraron con fuerza. Levantó la vista sus ojos furiosos llameaban. Luego comenzó el contraataque. Antes de que Damocles se diera cuenta había sido golpeado en el rostro lanzándolo hacia atrás.

Ron empezaba a irradiar energía primero azul brillante, luego tomo un azul oscuro y sus ojos se volvían rojos como las llamas del infierno. Damocles se echaba para atrás. Lanzo un cable de sostén hacia el techo. Se elevo rápidamente. Ron había adquirido un color blanquecino rodeado por un aura negra como la noche sin luna. Solo podían verse sus ojos sedientos de sangre.

Concluirá…


	15. La bestia Liberada

**Capitulo 14: La bestia desatada**

Era una noche sin estrellas, solo brillaba la luna llena que empezaba a cubrirse por nubes. Todo era silencio. En un callejón yacía el cuerpo de Rabí y cerca de él un demonio despertaba.Una abrumadora corriente de energía invadía el cuerpo de Ron, podía notar como su cuerpo empezaba a fortalecerse radicalmente. Rufus salio de su bolsillo y se poso sobre cuerpo inerte de Rabí, temblando de miedo. Ron sentía como sus sentidos se agudizaban, podía sentir los apresurados pasos de su presa hacia el sur. "Nada puede detenerme" pensaba el rubio. Ron flexionó sus piernas y por alguna razón la energía empezó a circular más rápido por sus piernas.

Un hombre encorvado corría desesperado por la terraza de un edificio. Jamás había visto algo así. Trató de huir mientras pensaba enviar la señal para llamar a los otros miembros del círculo. Ese tipo no era el Guardián, pero tal vez sea lo que esperaba. Un verdadero reto. Su meta era ser el mejor, el sólo quería ser el líder. Con él al frente el círculo llegaría a tener el control de la ciudad. No dejaría escapar esta oportunidad. Se dio vuelta y esperó. Tarde o temprano debía subir y estaría listo.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar una sombra salto rápidamente, descendiendo por detrás del villano, el monstruo que asesino a Rabí ¿Pero quien era el verdadero monstruo entonces? La oscuridad rodeaba a Ron como llamas, en cuyo centro ardía la ira. La figura que formaban las sombras era como la de un mono rabioso. En menos de un parpadeo el mono sombra golpeaba a Damocles en plena caja torácica, dejándolo sin aire y empujándolo hacia atrás. El asesino desesperado sacó un cuchillo de veinte centímetros de largo. Como si fuera una espada, blandió la cuchilla de un lado a otro tratando de asustar a su agresor. Este con una sonrisa sádica, esquivo los vanos intentos del desesperado asesino, golpeó la cuchilla lanzándola lejos. Lo tomo del brazo y con un movimiento rápido lo destrozo, provocándole diversas fracturas. El grito de Damocles sólo aumento la violencia de Ron. Finalmente, lo lanzó por encima de su cabeza. El hombre como un proyectil cayó contra el suelo con su rostro expuesto. Ron con risa macabra y a toda velocidad, arrastró a Damocles por gran parte de la terraza levantando todo el concreto. Cuando llegaba al borde, alzó el cuerpo inconciente del lanzador de cuchillos, con una sonrisa sádica y ojos crueles:

-Despídete maldito gusano, serás carne para los cuervos – Ron llevó su mano libre hacia atrás y cerrándola. Todas las sombras a su alrededor se concentraron en su puño.

-¡ALTO! ¡Detente Imparable san! - exclamó un anciano brillante y flotando – Tu contrincante esta vencido. No hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte. – suplicaba el Sensei a su alumno que no reconocía.

-¡Cállate anciano idiota! Este imbécil mato a Rabí no merece piedad. – en el rostro del viejo Ninja se veía tristeza "Debiste advertirle que esto podía ocurrir Makiala-san, insensato"

-Y eso te devolverá a Makiala-san. ¿Qué pensaría él de esto? – Mientras el Sensei decía esto Ron clavo sus ojos en su inconsciente victima toda ensangrentada por la violencia del mono. Las llamas de su mirada demostraban una fiereza nunca antes vista en él.

Mientras tanto, Gran Pappi Brotherson tomaba una botella de licor en su despacho de su departamento en el centro de Lowercraft. Era una habitación amplia, con armaduras y pinturas de incalculable valor. Varias de ellas conseguidas en el mercado negro. En su mesa solo había una botella, un vaso y una laptop donde repetía una y otra vez la secuencia del robo de "su" proyecto. Suyo porque él había ordenado que fue diseñado y fue "su" dinero el que lo financio. Él pago la seguridad y había fallado ante un hombre. Eso es igual a debilidad y la debilidad lleva a la tumba

Pensativo llenó el vaso hasta la mitad "Ya debería haber llegado" pensaba. De repente uno de sus muchos anillos que tenia en su mano comenzó a emitir una luz parpadeante. Presionó un botón debajo de la mesa, una ventada detrás de el se abrió de par en par, mientras que el se levantaba lentamente. Aterrizaba el Alado a su lado con maletín en mano.

-Ya era hora, que esperabas para llegar – decía el jefe con desprecio. – ¿Terminaste con él? – el hombre plateado asintió - Tomo el portafolio bruscamente, y lo puso sobre su escritorio. Lo abrió con velocidad y cuando creyó que todo estaba bien se escucho un disparo. El rostro del mafioso estaba completamente lleno de pintura negra. El hombre en la armadura no pudo evitar reír. "¡cierra la boca y trae un pañuelo, idiota!" grito encolerizado el calvo mafioso. Mientras se frotaba los ojos, pensó en lo peor desesperado reviso el maletín. Solo había prueba tras prueba. "Papel, papel" decía cada vez mas furioso. Luego lanzó el maletín a la cabeza de plata.- ¡Idiota! ¡Estoy rodeado de imbéciles! Llama a Damocles, que revise el cuerpo – "Debilidad no debo ser demostrar debilidad" pensaba el mafioso mientras cerraba su puño temblando.

En un bar de los suburbios, el dueño de la misma preparaba un café para un cliente. En la televisión había un partido de Basketball, los locales perdían 45 a 21 cuando apareció un flash informativo.

-" Me encuentro en un callejón entre las calles Lincoln y la cuarta" – decía la reportera con micrófono en mano, atrás de ella habían patrullas con las sirenas encendidas.- Se han encontrado dos cuerpos… uno de un respetado profesor de nuestra universidad ha muerto, su cuerpo ha sido mutilado – la mujer dejo un espacio para leer la cartulina que no aparecía en cámara - el otro hombre aun no identificado está en muy malas condiciones, fue enviado al hospital militar debido a que se cree que fue el asesino del primer hombre. Aún no se encuentra al agresor del segundo, y la policía no ha encontrado pistas que indiquen al responsable. Se cree que fue un arreglo mafioso. Seguimos con la transmisión del partido"

El dueño del bar apago el televisor:

-Realmente hay mucha violencia en este mundo ¿Verdad amigo? – hablaba el hombre a su cliente entregándole el café. Este lo tomo con tristeza y contestó:

-Si… Es un mundo violento – decía el rubio con los cabellos sobre sus ojos mientras tomaba el café…

Concluirá…


	16. Adios amigo mio

**Capitulo 15: Adiós amigo mío**

Tres días después de su muerte, Rabí tuvo un conmovedor sepelio a quienes solo concurrieron familiares sorprendidos, pues nunca habían oído de él en años. Llovía copiosamente aquella tarde de Noviembre, mientras hermanos y primos llevaban el ataúd donde descansaba el cuerpo de Rabí. Solo tres personas ajenas a la familia asistieron: Kim, Ron y para sorpresa de la primera la jefa de Justicia Global, luego Ron entre lagrimas le confesaría que la mujer de parche y Rabí alguna vez tuvieron una amistad demasiado cercana. El reverendo dijo algunas palabras sobre el difunto, y luego canto una oración. Luego uno a uno varias personas contaron anécdotas que describían al Rabí que conocieron y luego le daban el pésame a la madre de Rabí. Ésta era una mujer canosa, con la piel llena de arrugas que demostraban su edad avanzada. Ron observó todo sin decir nada, mientras Kim lo abrazaba, sin saber que no era solo la muerte del profesor lo que lo aquejaba. Cuando Ron volvió a la noche después del incidente del callejón, se negó a responderle a su novia y se encerró en su cuarto.

Cuando la ceremonia estaba finalizando y el cuerpo fue enterrado la Doctora Directora le entregó a la madre de Rabí el uniforme de Rabí, claro que ninguno de los familiares entendió el gesto pero la madre aun así se lo agradeció amablemente. Luego la mujer del parche prometió encontrar al culpable. Luego lentamente todos se fueron marchando hasta que sólo quedo Ron y la anciana. Kim se había ido a encender el auto y aprovechaba para dejar a Ron solo. El rubio se acerco a la anciana y de rodillas lloro amargamente a su lado. Luego tomo el reloj de su muñeca y lo deposito sobre la lapida. "Aquí termina nuestro sueño amigo mío" cuando Ron se dio vuelta la anciana sacó de entre sus ropas un libro. Estaba encuadernado con cuero oscuro. Se lo entrego al extraño.

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunto a la mujer.

-El diario de mi hijo – contestaba con una extraña tranquilidad la anciana – Me llegó por correo luego de la muerte de mi pequeño con una carta. En esta aclaraba que se la entregara solo al único joven rubio de la ceremonia. Este tendría como seña particular un reloj y una rata pelona en el bolsillo – "Oiga" respondió el roedor con rencor

-¡ahora no Rufus! ¿Su diario? – Pregunto el joven rubio – Pero ¿Por qué? – "Tal vez esto era lo que quería darme" En el rostro húmedo de ron se formó una sonrisa. –

"Entiendo, quieres que termine el trabajo" luego abrazó a la anciana y huyó hacia el auto para protegerse de la lluvia.

"Se parece mucho a ti cuando eras un adolescente…espero que no termine así" le decía la anciana a la tumba de su hijo.

Ron entro en el auto de Kim, mientras ocultaba el diario entre sus ropas. Kim noto algo distinto en él pero no pregunto nada, no era el momento. El podrido avanzó por entre la lluvia lento pero seguro por las calles al departamento. Allí bajaron del auto, subieron lentamente mojando todo a su paso. Una vez en su pequeño hogar Ron se volvió a encerrar en la habitación, Kim llamo a Monique para decirle que ese día no irían de compras. La morena entendió las intenciones de su amiga y prometió pasar a saludar a Ron.

Mientras el rubio revolvió entre sus cosas y encontró una caja de madera. Allí Ron ponía todo lo que le parecía importante y útil. Allí encontró un viejo pergamino que le había dado el Sensei antes de que partiera de regreso a al academia. El pergamino poseía una serie de ejercicios de meditación para controlar el Poder del Mono. Escrito por el propio Yamanuchi. También había viejas técnicas Ninja como lo es la separación espíritu cuerpo o proyección astral. Ron lo leyó lentamente, pues había estudiado con el Sensei el antiguo lenguaje japonés pero no era muy diestro en eso. Se puso en posición, se sentó y cruzo sus piernas, puso sus brazos a un costado cerro los ojos y trato de concentrarse. Nunca había hecho eso antes ni jamás pensó en hacerlo. Le parecía muy difícil e imposible cuando Sensei lo demostraba. Pero tenia que hacerlo. Trato de pensar en las montañas y la nieve de Japón luego trato de recordar la academia de Yamanuchi. Creyó ver a Yuri, pero creyó que era parte de su imaginación. Finalmente se concentro en su maestro.

EL anciano estado sentado arreglando un pequeño bonsái. La habitación era de madera llena de pequeñas estatuas. Dragón, mono, tigre gruya, serpiente, oso. Y en un estuche de cristal reposaba el sable Lotus, de un azul tan brillante y puro que dolía con solo verlo. Entonces el anciano dijo:

-Felicidades imparable-san, lograste venir hasta aquí

-Espere, ¿puede verme? ¡Booyah! – Ron era un espíritu azul brillante. Flotaba en medio de la habitación – ¡Lo logré! – en ese entonces Ron empezó a simular que nadaba como un pez luego extendió sus brazos como alas y simulo volar mientras recorría la sala mientras reía con alegría.

-Imparable-san debes mantenerte quieto o no podrás decir lo que viniste a decirme. Esta técnica tiene un límite de tiempo

-Lo siento – dijo el rubio y volvió a su posición original y cambio su expresión. "soy tan tonto" pensó "me distraje tan fácil"

-No te culpes pequeño maestro, en la proyección uno es su espíritu en estado puro por lo que es muy fácil distraerse. Se tarda años en tomar un control total sobre el además de extender el limite de la técnica.

-Sensei quiero hablarle sobre lo que paso en Lowercraft. ¿Que rayos me paso? Perdí el control del poder mono, pero estaba consciente y disfrutaba lo que hacia. En ese momento un gota salia del ojo de Ron en Lowercraft.

-ay. Makiala-san debió habértelo dicho en el momento adecuado pero ahora es tarde. Ron sabes siquiera de donde nace el poder mono, - "De mi interior" contesto el rubio "del corazón" -* exacto de tu corazón, de tus sentimientos. Entre mas puro s3ea tu corazón mas fuerte será. Pero el equilibrio dice que donde exista bien debe existir el mal. Los sentimientos de odio e Ira son muy fuertes casi tanto como los puros. El poder mono que has dominado, es solo una fracción del poder mono original o total,

-O sea que podría ser mas poderoso de lo que soy, ¿verdad?

-Si pero el poder mono te ha sido regalado no te pertenece de alguna manera. Tu cuerpo y tu mente no pueden controlar lo incontrolable. Por eso te deje los pergaminos para que meditaras. Pero veo que no, lo has hecho. –

Ron sintió culpa y trato de decir una escusa pero el maestro lo interrumpió –el poder mono se ha salido de control a causa del sentimiento de ira que tuviste. En otras palabras actuaste por instinto. Eso es malo

-Pero usted me siempre dice que siga mi corazón y ami instinto que tienen la verdad.

-Si pero siempre hay un limite. Si todos actuáramos por instinto el mundo seria un caos. Sólo debo advertirte Imparable san que debes entrenar si quieres volver a tener el control. Sigue los pergaminos y todo saldrá buen. Ven a Yamanuchi y te entrenare.

-No hay tiempo. Entrenarme por cuenta propia – dijo con determinación -* debo hacer justicia por Rabí

-Imparable-san acabo de decirte que no actúes por rabia

-No es rabia es responsabilidad. Rabí murió por una causa. Yo debo darle fin. – dijo el rubio cuando desapareció de golpe. El Sensei se entristeció.

Una hora después Kim tocaba débilmente la puerta, no recibió respuesta. "Tal vez este dormido" pensó la pelirroja. Lentamente abrió la puerta que crujía. La habitación estaba desordenada, las ropas en el suelo. En la cama estaba el celular de Ron con una nota. No había señales de él. Tampoco estaba el traje de Guardián.

Concluirá…


	17. ¿Dónde estás?

**Capítulo 16: ¿Dónde estás?**

Kim se encontraba en la desolada habitación, donde minutos antes había estado el hombre al que amaba. Sentada sobre la cama leía una pequeña nota de letras amontonadas que le había escrito su novio. La nota decía esto:

"_Kimmie,_

_Siento hacer esto de improviso pero es necesario. Algo raro me está ocurriendo y debo hacer algo antes de que empeore. Además debo descubrir la verdad detrás de la muerte de Rabí. Tengo algunas pistas. Debo descubrirlo solo, no quiero meterte en más problemas y tampoco quiero que te pase lo mismo que a Rabí. Espero que sepas que lo hago por tu bien._

_Ron"_

Mientras leía la nota los ojos de la pelirroja se humedecían con una mezcla de furia y llanto. Encendió su Kimicomunicador. Wade apareció en la pantalla tomando una soda, sentado en su casa en Middleton.

-Hola, Kim. Te digo sin presionarte, tienes un par de misiones para completar –observó el rostro de Kim y cambiando a un tono más serio preguntó - ¿Pasa algo?

-Busca a Ron – dijo secamente la heroína. – no tiene su celular.

-OK. Dame un segundo usare el rastreador del reloj. – mientras decía esto el adolescente introducía comandos en su computadora. – no se está en el cementerio desde esta tarde. ¿Hace cuanto que no ves a Ron? –Wade no se atrevía a preguntar porque el rubio no estaba con Kim, asustado por la fiereza de su mirada y el tono que usaba.

-Hace media hora más o menos. Usa el rastreador de su cabeza, usa los satélites del gobierno. Has todo lo que puedas hacer pero quiero que ubiques a Ron en este momento. – dijo la pelirroja y luego se mordió los labios para evitar el llanto. – Por favor y gracias. – dijo tratando de serenarse.

-No te preocupes. Yo me encargo de todo – dijo Wade y luego cerró la transmisión. El adolescente se quedó pensativo. "¿Qué habrá pasado con Ron?" desde que Kim y Wade sabían su secreto, siempre avisaba de sus recorridos. Sin perder más tiempo el chico genio comenzó a ingresar en todos los satélites del mundo, cámaras de seguridad de donde salía estar Ron. Sin rastro. "¿Dónde estás?" se preguntaba Wade.

Mientras tanto en el hospital militar a las afueras de Lowercraft, unos oficiales del ejército y de la policía estaban jugando a las cartas en la sala de espera. Estaban tan abstraídos en el juego que no notaban nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. El lugar estaba vacío a excepción de algunos enfermeros y doctores que iban de un lado a otro, atareados con sus cosas. Lo que reunía aquel equipo de representantes de la ley y el orden era la misión más aburrida: Custodiar a un hombre en coma. El hombre era un delincuente famoso y casi mítico entre la fuerza. Conocido por ser un asesino con desordenes mentales que lejos de ser inofensiva, cobro cientos de victimas. Todas desmembradas por el simple deleite del ejecutor. Le decían Damocles por la espada del mito griego que pendía sobre la cabeza del inocente. Pero su nombre era Demian Daemon descendiente de una estirpe de nobles casi desparecida y en decadencia. No poseía parientes a excepción de un medio hermano también delincuente criado en un circo tomado por fenómeno.

Demian había sido atacado luego de haber cometido su última fechoría por un sujeto sin identificar. Las únicas evidencias eran las múltiples fracturas que presentaban su cuerpo. Estas decían que el sujeto era o bien un grupo o un fenómeno con increíble fuerza. La policía estaba desconcertada. Debía proteger a un delincuente de otro. Demian tal vez sea la posibilidad de llegar a alguien más arriba.

Mientras los oficiales estaban concentrados en su juego, un ruido de la radio los sobresaltó.

-Se pide… refuerzos…. Los policías caen como fichas…. Solicitamos refuerzos el hospital está bajo ataque…

-¿Cuántos son y que armamento tienen? – pregunto uno de los oficiales que escucho el pedido de su colega en el exterior.

-Es sólo uno señor pero nos está acá...bando es…. – la señal se detuvo. Los oficiales tomaron sus armas y salieron al encuentro del intruso. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta, esta se abrió y un sujeto vestido de azul y cabello rubio entró.

Rápido golpeó a los guardias antes de que pudieran reaccionar. Lentamente avanzó por el largo pasillo. Llegó al ascensor, donde encontró un enfermero quien de un golpe cayó al suelo. El intruso, sin prisa, subió al ascensor. Al poco tiempo salio de él en el tercer piso. Un par de hombres se le cruzaron en el camino, cuándo despertaron desearon no haberlo hecho. Entró en la habitación 636, dónde el último hombre intentó dispararle. Pero rápido el intruso se agachó y contraataco con un golpe el la quijada. Dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

En la pequeña habitación, sólo había una cama donde reposaba un paciente. Conectado a maquinas que lo mantenían con vida, el paciente estaba lleno de cicatrices y heridas anteriores al incidente que lo había llevado hasta allí. El intruso lo contempló y se quitó la peluca, mostrando su rostro oscuro lleno de tatuajes y un cabello negro y largo.

-Hermano, tú sabes que lo hago por el objetivo… tú sabes, sin testigos. Ahora nos sirves más muerto que vivo. De esta manera terminaras el trabajo. Perdona – decía Spitfire cuando tomo un cuchillo de su cinturón. Sin dudar, cortó todos los cables que encontró. Y luego destrozó el respirador que estaba conectado al cuerpo de su hermano. Luego mientras veía como el cuerpo se retorcía se puso de nuevo la peluca, subió la mascara y se marchó por la ventana…

Un par de horas después muy lejos de allí, un camión de acoplados estacionaba en una ruta rodeada por árboles. De allí descendió un joven de cabellos rubios y una mochila al hombro. Después de agradecer a su chofer, se fue a una baja construcción cercana. El camión partió mientras el joven entraba en la recepción. La recepcionista sorprendida de que alguien llegara a estas horas y fuera de temporada le extrañó.

-Lo siento no está abierto a… - empezó la empleada esbozando una sonrisa.

-Lo sé pero…. Ah amo la naturaleza y la soledad y me preguntaba si podía habitar alguna de sus cabañas por las siguientes dos semanas. – decía el joven mientras sacaba un fajo enorme de dólares. – "y si es posible sin nombre" - continuo mientras ponía el dinero sobre el mostrador. La mujer aun más sonriente acepto el pago.

-Tenemos todas disponibles si quiere puedo ofrecerle la número…

-trece… Quiero la cabaña 13 – respondió seco Ron.

-¿La trece? Pero si aún no la ha visto. OK será la trece – dijo la recepcionista con fastidio por la falta de modales del recién llegado – Aquí tiene la llave. Bienvenido al campamento Alegrópolis

-Infestipolis… -dijo ron por lo bajo mientras se marchaba a su morada – sólo en este lugar nunca me encontraran. Después de todo, yo nunca vendría aquí. Siempre lo digo pero siempre regreso… es como una maldición…

Concluirá…


	18. Entrenamiento de dolor

**Capítulo 17: Entrenamiento de dolor**

Un pequeño auto morado avanzaba por la ciudad de Lowercraft. Con la ayuda de su amigo genio, la pelirroja al volante del vehiculo, se dirigía a una compuerta secreta en un túnel abandonado hacia la base subterránea de Justicia global. Kim preocupada por no encontrar a Ron, le pediría ayuda a Betty, la doctora directora de JG, para lograr su objetivo. Descendió por una rampa, mientras pensaba en las noticias de la mañana:__

"_**El Guardián asesino"**_

_**Héroe o Amenaza**_

_El supuesto héroe de nuestra comunidad deja de ser una leyenda urbana y pasa a ser un asesino frío y real. Anoche apareció en el hospital militar y atacó a varios oficiales, luego asesino a sangre fría a un hombre en estado vegetativo… anteriormente no había prueba contundente de su existencia más que de testimonios confusos, pero las cámaras del hospital pudieron afirmar su existencia y su violenta naturaleza…_

"Eso no podía ser real, Ron jamás haría algo así" Pensaba Kim Possible mientras salía del Podrido. Betty, la Doctora Directora, conocía a Rabí y prometió eliminar al culpable de su asesinato… el Guardián era el principal sospechoso. Además tiene agentes en todo el mundo. Si le explicaba la situación, Kim pensaba, podría lograr encontrar a Ron y evitar que lo juzguen como a un criminal. Los agentes extrañados trataron de detener a la pelirroja que tranquilamente avanzó como si ellos no existieran. Betty observaba la pantalla mayor, allí había un plano digital de Lowercraft, en el cual también se incluía todos los túneles de desagüe, del metro y de aguas. Estaban marcados con puntos rojos todos los lugares donde alguien podía esconderse y con blanco aquellos lugares que ya fueron inspeccionados. Kim toco el hombro de la mujer quien con lentitud se dio vuelta. Su rostro serio no demostraba nada al ver a la famosa heroína que había ayudado varias veces a la organización.

-Señorita Possible, ¿qué necesita? – Dijo seca – como verá estamos ocupados… - continuó mientras se daba vuelta y seguía viendo la pantalla.

-Doctora Directora, tenemos que hablar es urgente… es sobre el profesor Makiala y el Guardián… - dijo lenta la pelirroja y la mujer del parce se dio vuelta bruscamente.

Mientras tanto a varios kilómetros de allí, en un frondoso bosque un muchacho rubio caminaba cargando una mochila y con un ratopin en el hombro. Había estado caminando por más de media hora, lejos del campamento. Salió temprano porque no quería llamar la atención, no confiaba en nadie del lugar. Igualmente estuvo despierto toda la noche. Un poco por sus nervios y su inseguridad si hacia lo correcto. Varias veces pensó en volver, pero recordaba lo sucedido en el callejón y como perdió el control. No quería que eso sucediera de nuevo, por eso paso la madrugada comenzando con los ejercicios de meditación.

Revisó que no hubiera nadie. Dejó caerse al suelo, y abrió su mochila. Tomo un pequeño pergamino. Lo abrió y luego de leer detenidamente encontró los ejercicios que buscaba. El pequeño Rufus lo vio extrañado. Jamás vio a su mejor amigo tan concentrado. Su expresión era seria, pero de repente abrió los ojos como dos platos. Lejos otra vez, pensando que existía un error en su interpretación.

-Debes estar bromeando – exclamo Ron. Luego se levantó y empezó a golpear a un árbol cercano con sus puños. Variaba con alguna que otra patada a la misma altura que sus golpes anteriores. Rufus intentó en vano detenerlo.

En Lowercraft, después de explicarle a la jefa de JG que Rabí había entrenado al Guardián personalmente, la mujer del parche cuestionó:

-¿Cómo sabes esto? Acaso, ¿Tú sabes quién es ese asesino?

-¡No es ningún asesino! Él jamás haría algo así, Ro… el Guardián no mataría ni a una mosca. – En su colérica declaración Kim había revelado el secreto que guardaba desde hace ya mucho tiempo. El rostro de la Doctora Directora demostraba admirada que había entendidota equivocación de Kim.

-No. No es… ¡Imposible! – gritó Betty. Todos los asistentes, agentes y científicos se voltearon ante el barullo – no puedo creerlo ¿Ron? ¡Buen intento! – Dijo entre risas – casi me haces caer.

-no entiendo porque usted se ríe. Ron conoció a Raí, entrenó con él y se convirtió en el Guardián. Él venció a la maquina lowardiana. ¿Cómo puede explicar que no tuve ninguna herida?

-Lo siento me niego a creerte. – dijo la Doctora Directora chasqueando sus dedos. Inmediatamente, un par de agentes de los más altos – Lleven a la señorita Possible fuera de la base. La próxima vez que interfiera señorita Possible, la encarcelaremos. La libero por lis favores que nos ha hecho en el pasado, pero no lo haremos más.

-Pero… ¡Suéltenme! – Gritó la pelirroja evitando que tomen sus brazos – Creí que lo entendería… veo que me equivoque. – la pelirroja se marchó furiosa del cuartel. Mientras entraba de nuevo al podrido pensó " Si no puedo detenerlos tendré que encontrarlo antes que él".

- Síganla – La Jefa de J.G. tranquila, le pidió a su asistente. – tarde o temprano nos llevará a él.

-Señora. ¿No le creerá? ¿Verdad? – Decía un científico – el señor imparable no posee ningún tipo de habilidad más que le de huir y una increíble suerte. Mucho menos le haría daño a alguien.

-Fue cien porciento sincera, lo vi en su mirada. Pero nos conviene que piense lo contrario. ¿Quién mejor que Kim Possible para encontrar a su novio? Y una vez que lo encuentre, podremos atraparlo juzgarlo por sus crímenes. Después de todo, ella no sabe que el ADN de su novio estaba en el sujeto en coma.

Anochecía en Infestipois, la luna llena iluminaba el bosque. Allí, aún estaba el rubio que dejaba su marca en el tronco de un castigado árbol. El joven se detuvo estaba exhausto. Sus manos sangraban, y su respiración era entrecortada. La primera parte de su ejercicio estaba lista. Se sentó y cruzó sus piernas. Puso sus manos heridas frente a él. Cerró los ojos y se concentro lo más que pudo. El poder místico fluía por su cuerpo, y además de invocarlo, debería poder canalizarlo para fortalecer alguno de sus miembros. Pero sólo si encontraba el equilibrio interno. Por el contrario si no lo lograba su cuerpo podía estallar. De repente sus brazos empezaron abrillar de un azul intenso, la energía era tal que iluminaba parte del bosque que ya oscurecía. Un grito de dolor salio de la boca de Ron. Rufus cerró los ojos por miedo a lo que pasaba… Una sonora carcajada se escuchó en el bosque, el ratopin abrió los ojos y vio a su amo con una enorme sonrisa y sus manos intactas…

Concluirá…

**¡Deseo que tengan un Feliz año nuevo!**


	19. El regreso

**Capitulo 18: El Regreso**

Una terrible tormenta se desataba sobre el oscuro bosque. La oscuridad era desgarrada por los estruendosos relámpagos, que iluminaban fugazmente los altos árboles. El lago de Infestípolis estaba turbio y agitado como recordando viejos tiempos. Entre la densa vegetación, en el centro de un pequeño claro, se encontraba Ron arrodillado con el cabello crecido y desordenado, cayendo sobre sus ojos. Estaba empapado de lluvia y sudor, combinación por demás molesta. Todo embarrado hasta la altura de las rodillas, y un hilo de sangre nacía de su boca. Alrededor, todos árboles tenían la zona media sin corteza, evidencia del duro entrenamiento del joven héroe de las ultimas dos semanas.

El rubio se irguió con lentitud, pues todo su cuerpo estaba contracturado. Sus brazos caídos a los costados y una respiración entrecortada le daban el aspecto de haber agotado todas sus fuerzas. Esto era porque al utilizar el poder místico por mucho tiempo traía graves consecuencias al salir de el e incluso durante él si se llegaba a los niveles máximos. Aún así le dijo "una vez más" al ratopin calvo a su lado que sostenía un pergamino que se humedecía y corría la tinta milenaria. El rubio adoptó una posición de guardia. Cruzó sus brazos formando una gran X en su pecho. Respiró hondo y pausado para serenarse. Pensó en Kim para concentrarse y convencerse de que podía hacerlo. Abrió los ojos con una mirada decidida, mientras todo su cuerpo tomaba un color azul brillante.

Al día siguiente, cerca del mediodía, un auto púrpura avanzaba por una ruta rodeada de árboles frondosos, en dirección al campamento Alegrópolis. En el interior Kim y Wade seguían pistas sobre el paradero de Ron. Viajaban en secreto, sin contarle a nadie la causa de la ausencia del rubio. Siempre ponían una excusa ridícula, para salir del aprieto. El genio adolescente había encontrado una irregularidad en la zona. Una alta concentración de energía aparecía de manera intermitente en el bosque. Sumado a la familiaridad de Ron con la zona le dio esperanzas al dúo. En un principio el genio le atribuyó dicho efecto al campamento de ciencia o al de comunicaciones. Pero dado la forma en la que aumentaba la perturbación y disminuía su duración hizo sospechar a Wade.

El auto se estaciono cerca del centro de bienvenida, la heroína y el genio que ahora tenia más o menos la misma altura entraron en el salón. La recepcionista reconoció inmediatamente a la joven pelirroja.

-Bu-buenos días- Bienvenidos al campamento Alegropolis. - Tartamudeando saludó a los recién llegados - ¿Usted es Kim Possible? ¡Si es usted!

-Si, si. ¿Podría hacerle unas preguntas? – la recepcionista asintió. Kim sacó la foto de graduación de Ron – ¿has visto a esta persona?

-Si. Llego hace un par de semanas. Muy misterioso y con mucho dinero. No lo he visto salir mucho más que para venir al comedor, pedía mucho queso. Estaba encerrado en la cabaña trece, hablaba solo. Era raro.

-Gracias. Conozco la cabaña, - le decía a Wade la pelirroja - Ron nos llevo allí la primera vez que estuvimos aquí.

Los jóvenes fueron hacia la cabaña. En el camino Wade sacó un pequeño aparato, cuya función es medir la intensidad de esa perturbación. Al entrar en la pequeña construcción, no encontraron nada como si nadie hubiera estado allí. Kim decepcionada dio una vuelta por la habitación como esperando una señal. De repente se escuchó un crujido, a los pies de la heroína. Mirando para abajo, observó como la alfombra vieja y sucia que pisaba estaba doblada apenas dejado ver una hendidura. Quiero por completo la alfombra, era una entrada secreta.

-Así era como salía sin que lo vieran. Mi novio es un genio maligno. – mientras entraba en el compartimiento del túnel subterráneo – Wade, mientras yo recorro el túnel, tu busca el origen de la señal

-OK. Te espero en los límites del bosque. – el genio camino un largo recorrido solo viendo la pantalla de su aparato. Cuando llego a la altura del muelle, Kim salía del cuarto de botes clausurado. – ¿era una pasillo largo?

-Oscuro y húmedo también. No dejó nada. Sigamos

La dupla avanzó guiados por el aparato de Wade, hacia un claro del bosque a casi un kilómetro del campamento. No encontraron más que árboles dañados y el piso cubierto de astillas. Wade tomo muestras de los árboles, el ADN de Ron se repetía en cada uno de ellos y aparecía como gotas de sangre en los fragmentos del árbol esparcidos por el suelo. Ni Wade ni Kim comprendieron por completo lo ocurrido allí, "¿para qué hacia esto Ron?" era la pregunta que quedaba inconclusa. Desganados el genio y la pelirroja volvieron al podrido y marcharon en dirección a Middleton, Kim tenía que llevar a Wade a su casa...

Aquella tarde en Lowercraft, en el Buen Nacho, Monique y su novio Evan hablaban animadamente. El comía ensalada, ella un Naco bastante cargado. En un momento la joven pareja se puso muy acaramelada, cuando de repente entró Kim como un huracán de furia. Tan agresiva que casi empuja a un chico de unos diez años sin importarle. El chico asustado corrió al mostrador.

-Oye amiga, ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Monique con preocupación. – problemas con Ron ¿Verdad?

-¿se me nota mucho? – dio como respuesta la pelirroja tratando de parecer calmada.

-no es difícil… por tu actitud y por el hecho de que ron no entrara aquí es suficiente para descubrirlo. – dijo Evan

-¿Dónde está? – Preguntó la morena – supongo que se fue a dormir en algún otero lugar

-Está de viaje y no ha vuelto. No se donde estará. – aseguro franca la pelirroja con una lagrima en el ojo derecho que se negaba a salir

-Seguro que volverá pronto. Sólo debe respirar otros aires. Puedo apostar que volverá arrepentido y con un gran regalo. – la tranquilizó Evan. Luego sonó su celular – Disculpen – fue lo que dijo mientras se apartaba de las chicas. Hablaba casi susurrando, por lo que no se le entendió nada.

-Lo siento, chicas – declaró después de unos segundos Evan – pero mi tío quiere que le haga un trabajo. Debo irme.

-Entendemos, después de todo el trabajo es una responsabilidad que debes hacer – declaró Monique y luego lo beso en los labios.

"Ojala no tuviera que hacerlo" pensó el joven mientras se marchaba. Antes de salir dejó salir a un niño repleto de cajas de comida. Este ultimo camino en dirección contraria a Evan, tratando de hacer equilibrio para llegar pronto y con todo completo a su destino. A duras penas llegó a un callejón, más parecido a un basural que a un hogar. Allí los esperaba un vagabundo con harapos y un buzo gris con capucha que le cubría todo el rostro. Este le dio unos dólares y un naco, y luego el chico se marchó alegre y con prisa. El vagabundo se quitó la capucha, mostrando así un rostro pecoso y con mugre. Del interior de su ropa salió un roedor calvo. Ambos abrieron los paquetes y compartieron la comida mexicana abundante en queso que tanto les gustaba.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en una mansión enorme llena de seguridad, se encontraba sentado el mafioso Brotherson en su escritorio. Tomo una copa de brandy, y sonó el teléfono de su escritorio.

-Diga. – Dijo solamente el mafioso - ¡Ross! Dime que encontraste la base abandonada de JG.

-Si señor pero no haba computadoras ni nada de eso… - se escuchó desde la bocina

-Entonces ¿por que me llamas? Te pedí que lo hicieras cuando me encontraras algo útil para destruirla… - dijo golpeando el escritorio su jefe.

-Encontramos algo… que tal vez le interese – decía Ross mientras observaba como levantaban una gran maquina de las arena de Nuevo México.

Concluirá…


	20. Infiltrados

**Capítulo 19: Infiltrados**

Medianoche en Lowercraft. Las luces de la ciudad hacen parecer que no hay diferencia entre el día y la noche. Pocos ciudadanos están en la calle, parece tranquila, pero nunca lo está. Existen clubes en donde jóvenes y no tanto van a divertirse, a conocerse y a bailar. Pero uno en especial tiene otro tipo de función. El Coliseum un club nocturno que los viernes a la medianoche justifica su nombre. Una fila de jóvenes esperan a que musculoso guardia de la puerta los deje entrar. Algunos llegan en limusina y mostrando una tarjeta entran al local. Sin embargo en vez de ir a la pista de baile o al bar, van a un pasillo lateral donde otro guardia de lentes oscuros apenas iluminado por la luces intermitentes, vuelve a revisar su tarjeta y lo deja pasar a una escalera al sótano. Una mujer de cabellos oscuros y piel blanca con un vestido elegante negro y aretes dorados ingreso en el sitio. Un lugar circular de paredes blancas. En el centro de la misma había una jaula de acero

En la parte trasera, se descarga bebidas, equipos de música y otro tipo de carga. Hombres musculoso, cubiertos con mantos, algunos con varias cicatrice, otros tatuajes, casi todos de gran tamaño. Todos sabían porque estaban ahí, y que era lo que debían hacer esa noche de luna menguante. Descendían por otra escalera en la misma dirección, con un aire monótono y firme... sabiendo que no todos volverían.

La "morocha" de ojos verde esmeralda, sentó en uno de los mullidos asientos de tapiz rojo. A su lado se sentó un hombre flaco con un traje blanco y camisa celeste y joyas en su cuello.

-¿primera vez? – preguntó el hombre.

-¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Se me nota mucho? – admitió la morocha.

-Lo supe porque una belleza como la suya es inolvidable. – contestó el hombre poniendo su mano detrás de la bella dama.

-Y ¿Cuándo comienza el espectáculo? - cambió de tema la joven

-Enseguida comienza la función, - Decía mientras sacaba su brazo de su posición y veía la hora. Luego se levantó – y espero que la disfrute, sino le molesta debo presentar a los "gladiadores"… - la morocha se estremeció al escuchar esa palabra. "por favor que esté equivocada, que no esté aquí" pensaba como súplica la bella dama.

El extraño presentador bajo las escaleras mientras un hombre de traje negro abría la puerta a la "arena". El sujeto de traje blanco hizo un chasquido y luego esperó que se escuchara un timbre eléctrico. Finalmente la jaula central abrió una de sus doce puertas y el animador de la velada entró en ella. Se posicionó en medio del siniestro lugar y luego con voz fuerte y grave le habló a su público. Eran las personas más acaudaladas de Lowercraft, todas con negocios empresariales respetables, locales y globales, pero el origen de sus riquezas no era tan respetable.

-Damas y caballeros. ¡Bienvenidos al coliseo de acero! Prepárense para lo que será una noche deleitante. Con nuevos aspirantes a la corona del campeón… "TANQUE" – grito el presentador y en las gradas se levantaba un hombre enorme, de cabello rubio y cabeza pequeña. Usaba una musculosa negra, que le permitía mostrar sus increíbles músculos y unos jeans. – y ganar el premio de 10 millones de dólares… ¡que entren los gladiadores!

Entonces se abrió una puerta que daba a un pasillo entre gradas, una hilera de veinte hombres cubiertos con mantos salió de allí como un río. Todos se formaron en el centro para que todos los espectadores los vieran mientras se quitaban los mantos revelando su forma y rostro. La morocha dio un grito mudo. Todos eran grandes y musculosos excepto uno, el más chico de cabello rubio desprolijo. El de menor tamaño no sabía como salir en el lío donde se había metido.

**El día anterior… **

Ron se encontraba vagando por las calles de la ciudad con poco dinero, y muchas necesidades. De ahora en más hasta terminar, la misión debía controlar sus gastos. Por lo pronto debía encontrar un lugar donde dormir, y bañarse. Aun tenía olor al camión que transportaba gallinas que lo alcanzó a la ciudad. "¿Pero donde se pueda buscar un lugar que Wade no pueda rastrear?" le preguntó el rubio a su mascota. Esta respondió levantando sus pequeños hombros. "Si eso pensé" continuó Ron cuando encontró un periódico arrastrado por el viento. El desalineado joven tomo el papel al vuelo, era la portada… "El guardián asesino" Ron arrugó el papel luego de leerlo lleno de indignación. Esto ya no era una misión de justicia, el gran Pappi había cruzado la línea y él lo había permitido… "¿quieres jugar gordito? Bueno jugaremos con tus reglas". Decía con determinación el rubio.

Ron sacó de su mochila el diario de Rabí, que era una serie de apuntes, todos sobre las operaciones del mafioso. La idea original era conseguir pistas para incriminarlo de a poco... eso lo que Rabí quería hacer para ver la reacción de los criminales y pensar la próxima jugada. No ahora lo haría a su modo, sin pensar… leyó y elogió el club de pelea, pues los mayores malhechores de la ciudad estarían allí. "Pero ¿como agitar las aguas?" se preguntó el inocente más buscado de la ciudad. Él y su mascota rascaron sus mentones pensativos. Ambos se iluminaron y se vieron el uno al otro. "¡eso es!" Fue lo último que ambos dijeron mientras buscaban monedas en los bolsillos de Ron.

Eso recordaba el rubio cuando fue interrumpido por el presentador le hacia pregunta.

-Perdón, ¿que dijo? – Preguntó perdido Ron – no estaba prestando atención.

-Preguntaba si estabas perdido muchacho… pero este es más grave de que creí… sólo espero que des un buen espectáculo antes de que te manden al hospital.

-No se preocupe señor. ¡Jamás olvidará esta noche! – dijo algo macabro Ron.

-Muy bien – dijo riendo con burla el presentador - dime tu nombre de gladiador.

-¿nombre de gladiador?

-Ay, ay dios santo – se lamentaba el presentador mientras golpeaba su rostro en señal de hartazgo – ¿como quieres que la gente te grite para alentarte? Di algo que te simplifique.

-No se me gustan los nacos, los videojuegos, las porristas, soy corredor bah era corredor en un equipo de americano, nadie pudo detenerme nunca…- y siguió enumerando el rubio hasta qué el presentador se enojo.

-¡Basta! ¿Que te parece…hmmm el chico veloz?

-¿eso es lo mejor que se le ocurre? – Ironizó Ron – ¡ya sé! llámeme Ninja mono.

-Puede pulirse… - dijo en voz baja y luego dirigiéndose a la tribuna aburrida – el imparable Rey mono. – mientras las gradas abucheaban al de aquel nombre tan patético.

Concluirá…


	21. EL plan secreto

**Capitulo 20: El plan secreto**

La tribuna estaba ansiosa. El presentador en medio de la jaula de acero, presentó a cada uno de los contendientes. Cada uno mostrando un increíble físico y con orgullo mostrando un rostro con cicatrices, señales de la experiencia de la vida. El menor de todos ellos con un cabello rubio con pecas también exhibía un físico trabajado por el tiempo en el bosque además de unas cicatrices hechas con maquillaje. Eso distraería a quienes lo estuvieran para que no lo reconocieran más tarde. Luego de la presentación de los gladiadores, se explicaron las reglas:

Los luchadores pueden portar por lo menos un arma para defensa.

Se prohíben las armas de fuego.

El ganador del encuentro continuara luchando.

Los luchadores que queden inconscientes serán retirados y en caso de que recuperen el conocimiento pueden volver a la jaula.

El ganador será aquel que sobreviva a todos los demás luchadores, obteniendo 10 millones de dólares.

Las reglas estaban diseñadas para ver el potencial de todos los luchadores además garantizar un gran espectáculo. Pero no se decía que los luchadores estaban obligados a volver si se recuperan, la única manera de salir era ganando o en una camilla. Además los famosos diez millones, no eran reales pues en realidad lo que se ganaba era mostrar sus habilidades y métodos al hacer un trabajo. Pero sobre todo se decidiría quien ocuparía el lugar Damocles, en la fuerza especial de Gran Pappi. Ron no pensaba morir allí pero tampoco podía ganar pues levantaría sospechas. Sortearon los nombres para definir el orden de combate. Luego escribieron los nombres en una pizarra. Al rubio le había tocado el cuarto orden, eso le daba tiempo a pensar. Los que participaban salieron de la jaula hacia los bancos que estaban en un costado.

Mientras en la tribuna la mujer de ojos verdes se levantó, decidida a no permitir que el rubio se lastime y se marchó mientras los invitados empezaban a realizar sus apuestas. La escurridiza joven se metió en los pasillo lleno por una desviación hasta una puerta clausurada. Intentó forzarla pero fue inútil. Con un poco de desesperación, empezó a buscar en su bolso. Sacó un pintalabios, el cual girando la parte inferior activo un láser, el cual apuntó hacia la cerradura. De esa manera la cerradura fue pulverizada y la puerta se abrió por completo.

El corredor que seguía era tan oscuro tan lóbrego que la mujer sacó una pequeña linterna, cuyos haces de luz iluminaron en parte el camino. La intrusa sacó una especie de brazalete azul claro con una pantalla de su bolso ahora vacío, luego se lo puso en su muñeca derecha. La pantalla se encendió, y apareció el joven Wade con un pijama.

-Linda peluca Kim – decía intentando suavizar la situación el genio.

-No es momento de bromas Wade, dime por donde seguir – aclaraba la heroína un poco agresiva quitándose la peluca. Cuando vio el rostro de Wade, la intrusa suavizó su expresión – disculpa Wade no fue mi intención sonar agresiva, es que Ron va a hacer que lo lastimen.

-No hay drama. OK, vamos a ver – el adolescente de cabello rizado tecleo unos comandos. "Usando un satélite del ejercito estadounidense enlazado con el Kimicomunicador…" Pensaba Wade sin detenerse. "…Escanearé todo el edificio, y así…" – Listo. Tengo el plano completo de ese sótano. Ahora camina por el pasillo hasta la próxima puerta. Ábrela y luego da vuelta a la derecha a una escalera que lleva…- mientras seguía dando las indicaciones, la pelirroja emprendió la marcha con pies ágiles, bueno lo más rápido que le permitiera el vestido.

Continuando en la arena, la batalla entre los enormes contendientes ya llegaba su fin y pronto ron deberá entrar. El rubio se enfrentaría a un sujeto al que le decían Black Bull. Era un enorme hombre de piel oscura, que ya había vencido a dos hombres dejándolos malheridos. Empuñaba sollo una cadena que le permitía golpear de lejos, porque se movía un poco lento por su tamaño. Ron pensaba que podía vencerlo con facilidad, pero debería usar sus habilidades especiales. "Mala idea, podrían relacionarme con el guardián" pensaba el rubio. Sólo hay una manera de salir. "rufus – decía en voz baja – hora del plan S". El ratopin rasurado salio del pantalón del héroe y se marchó rápidamente tratando de no ser visto." Ron se levanto y fue en la dirección contraria. Un hombre lo detuvo.

-¿A donde vas? ya es tu turno. – señalo el sujeto.

-Voy a buscar unas cositas y enseguida vuelvo – contestaba el rubio guiñando un ojo.

-Entiendo... – decía el hombre con desprecio – tienes miedo… creías que era fácil pero ahora te mojaste los pantalones y piensas en huir. Pues no te voy a dejar tus cosas están guardadas en donde las dejaste y sólo las volverás a tocar si ganas. – lo vio de abajo hacia arriba – y por lo que veo nunca las veras.

-OK. Tú ganas voy allá. – dijo Ron mientras señalaba la jaula. Caminó lentamente y dubitativo, "¡bien hecho! genio" había logrado colarse en aquel grupo de matones, falsificando la identificación. Rabí ya lo había intentado una vez, estuvo dos meses sin caminar. Después de eso lo pusieron a cargo de la oficina de fenómenos paranormales en JG, para que no se metiera en más problemas.

Seleccionaban a esos vagos de entre los peores maleantes de la ciudad o los importaban como a Black Bull, un nigeriano sobrealimentado. En fin lo peor de la escoria de todo el mundo, reunidas para masacrarse entre ellos. Y el rubio estaba encerrado frente a uno de ellos en la jaula de acero. El infiltrado se plantó frente a su desafío, una enorme masa muscular oscura que refunfuñaba por el agotamiento. El rubio sólo tenia un pantalón azul oscuro cómodo para correr y una musculosa negra ajustada. No tenía ningún tipo de arma para defenderse más que sus manos firmes y sus pies ágiles en zapatillas negras y blancas. Tocó la campana el rubio corrió hacia su contrincante. PUM. Todo se puso oscuro, lo último que escuchó fue el abucheo de la gente.

Cuando despertó, Ron estaba acostado en una camilla, en una habitación blanca donde sólo había un sujeto con guardapolvo blanco. El hombre de verdad parecía un medico pero el rubio sabia que no lo era. Estaba sólo para vigilar que el que se despertara fuera a luchar de nuevo. Con sigilo el rubio se levantó no tenia mucho tiempo, el reloj de la pared marcaba que habían pasado no mas de 5 minutos desde que se dejo golpear por ese enorme maleante. Su compañero de habitación apenas se percato de que Ron se había levantado, cayó desplomado por el golpe que le dio.

Rápidamente Ron fue al vestuario donde estaban todos sus objetos: una mochila en cuyo interior estaba su traje de Guardián, pero una versión más sport. No sabía cuando Rufus empezaría el plan S y él no estaba en su posición. Se cambió las ropas: un pantalón negro ajustado y una playera negra con una gran G en su pecho, un cinturón casi irrompible lleno de artilugios y un pasamontañas que le ocultaba todo su rostro. Cambio sus zapatillas por unas botas que lo hacían ver más alto. Cuando estaba listo escuchó un ruido. Sacó un pequeño tronco del tamaño de un lápiz. Se concentró y el objeto tomo un tamaño de dos metro de largo. Acercándose lentamente al final de la habitación y esperó a que la puerta se abriera sola. Rápidamente atacó al recién llegado pero se detuvo justo a tiempo para evitar golpear a Kim.

Concluirá…


End file.
